Attack on titan: high school life
by NaluLove24
Summary: AU story based in present day centers around Eren Jeager and his friends starting their senior year of high school, the best year of their lives, but it not ending according to plan. Who will Cheat on their lover, who will fall pregnant, who wont make it to the end *This story talks about very mature topics*
1. Chapter 1

Hi,I'm Eren Jaeger. I'm just your average high school football player, but i can be considered popular among my peers. I'm starting my senior year tomorrow with my best friends: Armin Arlert, his girlfriend Annie Leonhardt, Connie Springer, his girlfriend Sasha Braus, Marco Bodt, Krista Lenz, Her girlfriend Ymir Clark, Reiner Braun, And Bertholt Hoover. And i cant forget about my beautiful girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman. Oh and theres Jean Kirstein to but we dont talk about him.

Senior year, the best year of our lives, starts tomorrow.

"So you excited." Mikasa asked me, We were on the phone together.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the biggest year for us." I said.

"I know, well you better get some rest baby it's already 10:00 and we need to get up early."

"Okay but I was gonna call Armin too really quick" I said.

"Alright, goodnight Eren I love you." She said all sweet like and gave a kiss into the phone.

"I love you to." I said and hung up. I dialed Armins number and he picked up.

"Hey Eren, senior year tomorrow" I heard Armins voice say on the other end. "Why you calling so late anyway, you nervous"?

"Nah, I'm actually excited and wanted to know how you feel about tomorrow." I asked.

"Oh well I'm just as excited. Summer was really fun, like our trip to the beach was the best."

"Remember how that crab bit Reiner in the ass." I said.

"Oh my god yes, that was the best part!"

We both laughed remembering this, then my mom walked in.

"Eren what's all the laughing about it's time for you to go to bed."

"Oh sorry mom I was just talking to Armin." I told Armin I had to go and we hung up. I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't I was to excited about the days to follow this was gonna be the best year ever, senior year here I come.

The next morning I went downstairs and was greeted by mom who made me a big breakfast.

"Here's some bacon and eggs your favorite." She said and put the plate in front of me.

I noticed her looking at me while I ate. I asked her what was up.

"You've grown so much Eren, it's your senior year today and" Her eyes started to water. " Soon you'll be going to college, then getting married, and starting a family."

"Okay bye mom." I just ignored her and went out to my car. I hated when she'd have those "mom moments". I started my car and blasted my stereo and went off to pick up Armin and Mikasa. After I had gotten them I rode to Shiganshina High. I parked in the student parking area right next to Annie, who had Bertholt and Reiner in there. When we got out she ran over and almost tackled Armin.

"I missed you baby" she said and kissed his cheek. "Work kept me so busy"

"Annie it's only been 2 weeks since I last saw you, plus I texted you everyday." He said and grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the school.

"I know but I still missed you"

"She's like a whole new person since they started dating last year." Reiner said. Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner were childhood friends, so they've known her for a long time.

"Is that good or bad" I asked.

"It's good, very good, I guess" Bertholt said but with a sad look.

"Hey why you so" I got cut off when a car pulled up in front of us.

"Heyyyyy guys" It was Krista Lenz, who was super rich and beautiful. She was with her girlfriend Ymir.

We all got into school and headed to our first classes, wouldn't want to be late on the first day.

My first class of the day was English with Ms. Ral. I had Mikasa, Connie, and Annie in this class. Armin was in the honors program so none of us had classes with him. Ms. Ral came in once class started.

"Hello seniors, I'm Ms. Ral and I know this year will be the best."

Now let's all introduce ourselves. She went in alphabetical order so Mikasa was first.

"I'm Mikasa and I moved her couple years ago, I'm the captain of the cheer team here." She told the class even though mostly everyone knew her.

My next class was Science with Ms. Zoe and man was she crazy.

I had Reiner, Bertholt and Sasha in this class with me.

I turned around to Sasha who was behind me. "Hey crazy teacher looks like you with glasses…what are you doing."

I saw that she was eating cereal in class. "What does it look like I'm doing I'm eating" She said with a full mouth. "I woke up late and didn't have time to eat."

Soon enough was at Sashas desk.

"Whats with the food" She asked.

"I.. was late.. and didn't get to eat." Sasha started cleaning it up. "It won't happen again"

"Better not" The teacher started walking away. "Now who wants to hear a science joke. What to we do with dead scientist, we barium. Hahaha bet you guys didn't understand that. Oh I know one you really won't get. Why can you never trust an atom because they make up everything. Hahahahaha you guys have no idea what the joke is."

I turned back to Sasha again.

"Can this get anymore boring, like I know all those jokes but they aren't funny"

Soon the class was over and I was so relieved. "Okay next we have Math with … . Hey that's Mikasas last name."

I walked into the room and I see a short looking French dude. "Hey are you Mr. Ackerman.

"Yes, I am" he said looking gloomy.

I saw that everyone but Armin was in this class with me.

"Hell yeah!" I thought.

And the teacher said we can sit wherever we wanted. Of course I sat next to Mikasa. I noticed Bertholt asked Annie to sit next to him and he was blushing.

"Hmm maybe that explains earlier. Oh no, he can't like Annie she's with Armin." I thought.

But she didn't seem to notice and took her seat.

After class was over I was walking with Mikasa, Holding her hand, and I got an idea.

"Hey it's lunch time, how about we ditch the cafeteria and go somewhere else." I whispered to her.

I heard her purr in my ear. "Of course I'd love to"

We snuck off into a supply closet and Started making out.

I was gonna go a little further when Mikasa grabbed my arm.

"Is it okay if we stop I'm a little hungry" She said.

I can here it in her voice, she was afraid, she didn't wanna go further. Luckily I was that kind of guy who was okay with it and we headed off to lunch.

Krista waved us down. "Heyyyy guyyyys I saved us a table"

We took our seats at the table Krista reserved for us. "Where were you guys" Armin asked.

"Oh I had to stop to talk to a teacher about what to expect in the class and Eren came with me"

They took Mikasas lie and we all got our food and chatted about summer and other things.

I saw Armin and Annie cuddling each other and Bertholt staring.

Maybe I should talk to him.

"Hey Bertholt, I wanna tell you something" I said and motioned him to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, what is it"

"Do you like Annie" I asked

His face turned red.

"Uh Eren that's a little personal, plus she's with Armin"

"I know you like her." I said cutting him off. "It's okay but tell her how you feel just to get it out."

"I will, but just not now" He said and walked back to the table.

Lunch ended and it was time to go back to class.

"Okay next history with Mr. Smith." I said as I read my schedule.

I had almost everyone in this class, only Reiner, Annie, Krista, Ymir, Jean, Marco, and Connie.

I sat next to Marco in this class.

"Hey I haven't talked to you in awhile dude" I said to him

"Yeah, been busy trying to find a job and all you know" He said.

"Well my parents said I don't need a job but a part of me wants one"

A hand slammed on my desk. It was Mr. Smith.

"Something you'd like to tell the class Jeager."

"Uh no sir"

"Good, now don't talk again unless asked to."

After that the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I got Mikasa and Armin and headed for my car. Annie was by hers with Bertholt and Reiner.

She of course ran to Armin and hugged him.  
"Baby I'll miss you." She said and gave him a kiss.

"I'll come over later Annie, if you want me to"

"No I have work but text me" She said and got in her car.

On the ride home me and Armin sang along to Chandelier by Sia.

"I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier" Me and Armin sang along is harmony.

"Oh my god you guys please stop singing." Mikasa complained.

"You just jealous cause you can't sing as pretty as us" I said.

She of course complained the whole ride to Armin's because we played the song on repeat. We dropped Armin off and headed to my place.

"Hey sweetie how was your first day." My mom asked. "Oh hey Mikasa."

"Hi Mrs. Jeager."

"It was good" I said.

We went up to my room before mom can say anymore about how cute we were together.

"Peace and quiet" I said and closed the door. "So what do you think, do you think this'll be the best year ever like we had hoped."

"Of course, as long as you're with me everything will be perfect"

She kissed me softly and for once I felt like this was all I ever wanted.

A/N: Hello Nalulove24 with a new story. It's gonna be based off the characters from Attack on titan in high school it has nothing to do with the original story so no titans are gonna invade.

Characters belong to isayama hajime not me.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize that Mikasa and I fell asleep. I took my arm off from around her and looked at the clock. It read 6:23pm. "Dinner will be ready soon" I shook her awake and we headed downstairs.

"Oh there you guys are" my mom said in her always cheery voice. "Wash up for dinner, we're having pot roast"

As we were eating my dad walked in.

"Hey there Eren, Mikasa, and Carla." He said and went over to my mom and gave her a kiss. Most kids would be grossed out by this but as I got older I got used to it.

He took his place at the table and mom gave him his servings. "Man was today busy, must be something going around."

"Well I rarely get sick anyway" I said.

After we ate and helped mom with dishes, Mikasa wanted to watch anime. She loves anime her favorite's Fairy Tail, she got me into it too, so now every time she comes over we watch it together. We cuddled up on the couch and turned it on, we of course sang along to the theme.

"Get him Natsu use fire wing attack" I shouted at the screen. "Aw come on now Lucy's hurt"

"What's new" Mikasa said. We both chuckled.

"Now Erza beat the bad guy, I wanted Natsu to do it and now Gray's shirtless, Juvia has heart eyes."

Mikasa cut me off "and Lisanna's crying about her failed relationship with Natsu"

I literally spit my pepsi out on that one.

After watching a few episodes it was time to take Mikasa home. We got in my car and I turned on the show's first theme "Snow Fairy" for her.

I walked her up to the door, like a gentleman of course, we kissed and said our goodbyes.

On the way home I saw someone really tall walking on the sidewalk, it was none other than Bertholt. I rolled down the window to say something.

"Hey Bertholt"

He turned around.

"Oh hi"

"What you doing out so late"

"I just needed a little walk to clear my thoughts"

"Annie still on your mind"

He nodded. "I don't know what to do, she's so happy with Armin. I just can't ruin that for her."

"How about we talk tomorrow I see another car coming so I better move"

I rode back home and I showered then passed out on my bed.

The next day was the same routine as yesterday. All except Annie wasn't there; I asked Armin what was up.

"She worked so late yesterday, she probably slept in. I don't like her working so much, I feel like our time together has been limited"

"Mikasa only works two days a week, why doesn't Annie"

"Because the place she works doesn't have many workers and they're always busy but no one seems to be applying there."

I saw Annie was coming towards us, looks like she decided to come, she looked really tired though.

"Hey Armin" She gave him a hug. "Wanna come with me to my locker"

"Yeah sure" He turned to me. "See you later" I watched them as they left and waited for Mikasa to come back from her locker, I didn't go because I wanted to talk to Armin about Annie.

After a few minutes of waiting she came and we headed off to English. "So I talked to Armin about Annie."

"What was up?"

"She did come but she worked really late last night. Her work doesn't have many workers." We talked a little bit more about it and class was starting.

"Hello again class" said as she walked in. "Today I'll have you guys read these short stories as an intro to our short stories unit" She handed out the sheets of text.

"Okay just read that individually and I'll be right back." She stepped out of the room and I saw that Mr. Ackerman was out there. I tried reading the stories but all I heard was them talking out there, I decided to ask Connie if he knew what it was all about. "Hey Connie, do you know why they're talking, she's been out there a long time now"

"Well from what I heard they're engaged." He said.

"Woah really" I said surprised.

He nodded. "So we better get used to this"

We got quiet because she came back in for a minute. "Okay class did you read them all"

We all nodded even though we didn't because her and Mr. Ackerman's conversation was all we heard.

"Good, there's ten minutes left so just do whatever." And with that she was out in the hall again.

I took my phone out and started playing Flappy Bird.

"Shit! Dammit! Come on!"

"What are you swearing about now" Mikasa asked.

"Stupid Flappy Bird, I suck at it"

"Well I can teach you if you'd like, I'm pretty good at it" Annie asked me.

"Yes please! So what do I do?"

"Well… you tap it" She said and laughed.

"Seriously Annie" I gave her the evil eye.

"Well that is all you really do in it"

After that class I walked Mikasa to her class and kissed her goodbye then headed for science. I saw Sasha and Connie kissing and hugging outside the door.

"Hey smoochers" I gave them a kissy face.

"Look who's talking" Connie came and gave me a playful punch in the arm.

"I'm just teasing. Better get going bell's going to ring"

I swear was getting crazier by the minute. "Okay now the reason I said Barium in the joke is because one of the elements on the periodic table is called Barium say it with me Barium."

"Barium Barium Barium" We all said.

"And in the second joke I said Atoms make everything up because why, okay who wants to answer"

I raised my hand. "Eren"

"Because they do make up everything"

"Correct!"

After that boring class it was time for Mr. Ackerman's, I hope Ms. Ral doesn't show up and they talk again.

Mr. Ackerman was doing some problems on the board when she did walk in.

"Okay 3X-5=25 solve for X and to do that"

"Hey Levi, can we talk." She said peeking through the door.

"Excuse me class, try to do it by yourselves" He went out into the hall with her.

After fifteen minutes of them out there the talking turned to yelling. We all tried to listen in on it.

"NO! I will not allow that!" Mr. Ackerman shouted.

"I can't change his mind!" Ms. Ral shouted back.

I went over to Krista and Ymir who were sitting closest to the door. "Hey what's going on out there?" I asked.

"Something about her dad saying she was too young to get married." Krista said.

"Why you ask it's clearly none of your business anyway" Ymir said.

"Just wondering" I then went back to my seat because he came back in and we finished class with no problem.

I decided to stay after and talk to him. "Hey Mr. Ackerman." 

"No" he said coldly.

Mikasa came and grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Come on Eren it's lunch time"

We sat at our table again but this time a face that wasn't there yestetday showed up, Jean.

"I'm back from my tropical vacation, bet you missed me." He said all cocky.

"You went to your grandma's in Iowa" Marco said.

"Shh Marco" Jean quieted him.

Krista started taking selfies with her phone. "What's the pics for Kris" I asked.

"Just posting to my snapchat story"

I never really looked at her story because it was always filled with pictures of her, her and Ymir, or her dog.

"Football seasons starting up next week can't wait" Reiner said all pumped.

"Yeah and cheer's starting to" Mikasa said. "Oh Annie, Krista, Sasha." They all looked at her since they're on the cheer team to. "We're getting 2 new members this year their names are Mina and Hanna."

We talked about the upcoming season and homecoming. "Hey Annie I need to tell you something" Bertholt said to her. "In private"

"Okay" She looked at Armin for approval and he let her go with her friend.

Man he's gonna do it but why now, shit I hope this doesn't get ugly"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

*For some reason it sometimes deletes it when I write or Ms. Zoe like in the last chapter it said I swear was getting crazier by the minute it was supposed to say I swear Ms. Zoe was getting crazier by the minute*

Continuation of last chapter

I needed to stop Bertholt but at the same time I didn't. I was the one who wanted him to do this but I didn't think he'd be crazy enough to; the girl was in love with Armin for crying out loud. I wonder if Armin is suspicious about this.

"Hey Armin, aren't you wondering what they're talking about." I asked.

"Well not really, I mean they are childhood friends and I should respect that"

I guess he was right about that, but I really want to tell him the situation Bertholt's in. I turned to look at them to see if Annie had punched him or let him down but I saw something different, they were laughing.

He was showing her something and smiling about it, it looked like a picture.

They started coming back over so I turned back around.

After lunch I stopped Bertholt to ask him about it. "So did you tell her…?" I asked.

"No, I was showing her these pictures my mom found of me and her together as kids. I thought it'd give her a hint" He said.

"Oh well maybe you shouldn't tell her."

"Why not I really like her"

I really didn't know what to tell him. I don't even know why I'm helping him try to hook up with my best friends' girlfriend anyway. Bertholt is my friend to and I want him to be happy but I'm not going to ruin Armin and Annie's relationship for it.

"Dude… she's in love with Armin and I think you need to accept that, it may be hard but it's reality" I said and walked away leaving him speechless.

During gym with Mr. Shadis I saw Bertholt looking gloomy. I felt bad about what I said but I didn't know what else to say.

"Hey Eren" Marco came up behind me.

"Sup Marco" I continued to stare at Bertholt for a minute and I noticed he was looking at the pictures he was showing Annie earlier.

"Why are you looking at him?" Marco asked. I forgot he was still behind me.

"Well I think I upset him"

"Why are you just standing there, move it maggots!" Mr. Shadis screamed.

I always hated running and gym because they push us way to hard and some people just don't like that.

After our 20 minute run we could do what we wanted. We all huddled into our group.

"You really seem to like the picture" Annie said to Bertholt, she had her arm locked with Armins, which made him uneasy.

"Yeah just reminds me of those days"

She noticed his sadness.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing" he said and walked away.

Later after school was over we all were hanging out by our cars.

"Hey Armin, Annie, want to go to Chipotle later; Mikasa has to work so I have nothing to do." I asked them.

"Sounds good thankfully Annie's off tonight. We'll meet you there at 5; I'm going to ride home with Annie today."

"So how was today" I asked Mikasa when we got in the car.

"Good, sucks I have to work and can't hang with you guys"

"Yeah wish you could come"

I dropped her off and drove home.

"Hey Hun, no Mikasa today" My mom said when I came in.

"She had work but I'm going with Armin and Annie later to Chipotle."

"Okay then I won't have to make a big dinner"

I went up to my room and fell back onto my bed and started to try playing flappy bird again, and I still failed.

Soon it was time to leave for Chipotle. I freshened up a bit and got in the car.

When I got there Armin and Annie were already there waiting outside.

"Hey, let's get our taco on" Armin said.

"Really Armin" Annie said giving him a look.

We got our food and found a table near the window. Man did I feel like a third wheel the whole time, I should have invited Marco to or someone.

"Hey Eren I need to tell Armin something really important so can we be excused." Annie asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks" She and Armin walked outside. I took my phone out and texted Marco.

To:Marco Bott

Hey dude I should have invited you, I totally feel like a third wheel here.

Sent!

Minute later my phone went off. New Message from Marco Bott.

From: Marco Bott

Sorry, I would come but I'm actually with Jean right now.

I sent a message back saying it was okay. I realized it has been ten minutes and they were still out there but I should respect their privacy she did say it was important. I look out at them and Annie was…crying. Armin was hugging her and she seemed really upset. Armin said something to her and she nodded and went to her car and drove off.

When Armin came back in I wanted to ask but I thought it'd be rude.

"Hey Eren, can I come back home with you?" Armin asked.

"Yeah"

The ride to my house was silent and he looked very concerned about something.

When we walked in my mom wasn't there to greet us, she probably went somewhere with dad then.

We sat down on the couch and I asked him if he'd tell me.

"Well that's why I wanted to come here"

What he told me really shocked me, so that's why Annie's boss had made her work so much; He was trying to get with her.

"She even told me how he'd take her to the back and pin her down to touch her and if she called the cops or screamed he'd kill her."

"Armin you just can't let that happen to her, this is serious."

"I know but what can we do. I don't want him to kill her if we said anything"

"Well isn't Reiner's dad a cop?" I asked thinking maybe he can help.

"Yeah but we can't tell anyone not even the cops."

"Armin it might be the only option"

We decided to give Reiner a call.

No answer so I left a message. "Hey Reiner, your dads a cop right we need him for something important it's about Annie"

"Wanna play some Mario Kart?" I askd Armin.

"Yeah but no rainbow road"

"Fine, as long as we can play"

We played that for a while and then my parents came home from their dinner and then we got a call from Reiner. He said his dad would help us mostly because Annie, his close friend, was involved.

After we told them what was wrong they said they'd get it under investigation soon.

We played Mario Kart a little more afterwards.

"Yes beat you for the 5th time" Armin shouted in joy.

"Can we please do Rainbow road I beat you at that one"

"Hell no dude, I'm on a roll"

My phone started Ringing.

"Pause it, it's Mikasa"

"Hey babe, how was work"

"Exhausting, hope you had fun"

"Well guess what…"

Armin quickly spoke up. "Don't tell her about Annie let's keep it between us"

"I love you" I said as a decoy.

"Eren I already know you do"

"Well I got to go Mikasa" I said and hung up on her.

"That wasn't very smooth of you" Armin said.

"I know but I…"

"You gonna have to buy her flowers now dude" Armin laughed.

"Okay let's go to the store and get some"

After we got the flowers and Mikasa's favorite chocolates we went to her house to drop them off. I placed them on the door step and wrote a little note saying "To my love" I rang the door bell and me and Armin went and hid behind a bush and waited for her to answer.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Armin.

"Of coarse she loves you right"

"Yeah" Just then the door opened.

But it wasn't Mikasa, it was her dad.

"Shit" I thought.

He picked up the note and read it. He picked the flowers and chocolate up and went back inside.

Me and Armin went up to the window and looked through it.

"Hey thanks for the flowers and chocolate honey" He said to Mikasa mom, who looked confused. "But isn't Fudge Chocolate Mikasa's favorite."

"Dear I didn't get you anything" Mrs. Ackerman said in confusion.

I saw Mikasa had come down stairs. "What's going on down here, who was that at the door?" She saw the flowers and chocolate. "Oh those must be from Eren, here lemme take those" She took the Flowers and chocolates and went back up.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Want me to take you home now Armin"

"Sure"

That night I lay in my bed wide awake not being able to sleep.

I turned to lie on my side and look out the window at the stars, I've always had a fascination in them, and from the way they twinkle and shine.

*Ping*

I heard my phone go off. "Who can be texting me this late" I thought.

I looked at my phone screen and saw new message from Bertholt Hoover.

I opened it up.

From: Bertholt Hoover

Hey I heard about Annie

I decided to just talk about it with him tomorrow I needed to get to sleep now.


	4. Chapter 4

*WARNING THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*

I put start and end points for people who wanna skip it but still read

*STARTS HERE *

The birds chirped outside, the sun shined; everyone thought today would be a good day being Friday and all but for Annie Leonhardt it would be the worst day of her life.

She was huddled in a ball on the cold floor shaking. She was stripped of her clothes; his evil eyes were staring down at her. She felt numb and sore all over. "If you dare tell anyone again I'll do it twice as hard." He said coldly and gave her a kick. She tried to hold in a scream of pain but it hurt too badly and she let out a little squeal. "Shut up!" He gave her more kicks.

"Why…did you do this" she managed to say.

"I love you Annie, I want you" He said and grabbed her chin and lifted it up and gave her a kiss.

She didn't want this, he was such a pedophile, she wished Armin would come and save her.

"They must be in the back" Armin said. He got Reiners dad and some other cops to come hunt down Annie's boss. Armin knew something wasn't right when Annie didn't come home the time she normally does.

The one cop banged on the door "Open up!"

"Shit, now look what you've done" He grabbed Annie and taped her mouth; her hands were already tied, and he dragged her over to an opening in the floor. He began to put her in the hole which made her shriek against the tape. She looked down at what was in the hole; it looked like a hidden room.

"Please open the door, please" She thought.

Answering her prayers the door flung open. The cops began to grab the boss and Armin grabbed Annie. "Annie can you hear me, it's Armin!" He shouted. Her vision was starting to blur and the rest was all a haze to her.

That was last night. It was now Saturday and Annie woke up in the hospital. She looked around and saw Armin holding her hand, looking happy at seeing her awakened.

*ENDS HERE *

"Hey how you feeling" He asked.

"I barely remember anything"

Armin stood up and let go of her hand. "Maybe it's best you don't. Well I got to go, sorry; I have to pick up my grandpa." He leaned down towards her and kissed her forehead. "I love you".

An hour had passed since Armin left. The occasional nurse would come in and check on her, but other than that nothing happened. She was bored out of her mind, she wanted her phone to text to Armin but they had taken it away.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" she said to the person outside.

It was Bertholt and he was holding flowers and a card. "I heard what happened" He placed the gifts on the table beside the bed with her other gifts. He went over to the chair next to the bed where Armin was sitting before. "I wish I could have saved you" She saw that he was starting to cry.

"Hey it's okay" She grabbed his hand and held it. "At least I'm safe and that's all that matters"

"I swear I'll kill your boss if I ever see him"

"Bertholt its okay, he's in jail now" She assured him.

"He hurt you!" He screamed.

"Shh be quiet" She started to caress his cheek to try to calm him down. As she did this she noticed how cute he looked. She's known him for years but never realized how grown up he's gotten.

He noticed she was blushing at him. He started to lean in to her.

"Is he going to kiss me" she thought. "I love Armin but I feel my heart beating for my best friend. She reciprocated what he was doing. She knew it was wrong but she wanted it.

"Miss Leonhardt" a nurse said walking in. She noticed the two "Oh sorry am I interrupting"

Annie and Bertholt leaned away from their almost kiss.

"Um no can I help you" Annie asked.

"Yes, your fathers here to see you. I'll send him in hold on" She walked out to get him leaving the two alone again.

"I guess I should go" He said and went to the door. "Read the card".

A moment later the nurse was back with Annie's dad, Mr. Leonhardt.

"I'll leave you two" The nurse left and Annie was face to face with her dad.

"How could you" he said. "Let yourself go like that, you whore"

"It wasn't my fault!" she shouted. She could already feel the tears falling from her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't want you back home" And with that he left and slammed the door.

All Annie could do was cry and think of where she's going to go.

An hour later the nurse arrived with more guests. "Hey annie!" It was Sasha and Mikasa.

Mikasa put more gifts on the table; it was nice to know she had friends who cared.

Sasha held out a box of assorted cookies to her. "Look I brought cookies"

"No thanks I'm not oh wait are those sugar" Annie took all the sugar cookies and stuffed them down.

They three girls sat around a chatted a bit.

"And Connie never wet himself again." Sasha concluded her weird story about Connie.

"Okay nice to know" Annie said.

"Well all this chit chat is making me got to go, be right back" Sasha said and ran to the bathroom leaving Annie alone with Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa" Annie said. Mikasa looked up at her. "I think I'm in love"

"Yeah Armin is a great guy"

"It's not Armin" Annie interrupted. This made Mikasa eyes widen.

"You love Eren, don't you?!" She said in a rage.

"No no no" Annie tried to calm her friend down. "It's Bertholt"

Annie told her about the almost kiss they shared and how she was starting to have feelings for her friend.

"That must be tough" Mikasa said. "I've never been in love with anyone but Eren so I wouldn't know."

"I don't know what to do, I love them both" Annie felt herself starting to cry again.

"It's okay, we'll this out" Mikasa gave her a hug when Sasha walked in.

"Oh my god you would not believe what happened…what's going on here"

"She was just getting emotional" Mikasa said, nobody else should know especially loud mouth Sasha.

"Okay well guess what I couldn't find the bathroom and I ended up walking in on a patient who had just had surgery" Sasha told them.

"I think it's time to go, someone had too much sugar" Mikasa grabbed Sasha and left.

The next morning was Annie's release from the hospital. Since she didn't have a home to go to she called Armin.

"Hey Annie, I see you're released now. What me to come get you."

"Actually I need you to drive her in my car and bring my things, looks like I'll be staying with you for now"

An hour later Armin showed up. "So went to your place your dad told me he doesn't want you, why is that."

"Because he's such a jerk who wants me to be the perfect daughter"

"You're perfect to me" He said and grabbed her hand.

She felt her heart beat as he did this, she was right; this was who she really loved.

When they got to Armins he wanted her to lie down but she refused.

"Armin I've been laying down for days, I'm bored of it"

"Annie please rest"

After a little arguing he got her to lie down in his bed. He cuddled up next to her to try to make her feel better.

"I love you Annie"

"I love you to"

She woke up several hours later to find Armin had left. She was gonna go look for him but he came in with a plate of food. "Oh good you're awake, I brought you some dinner"

She tried to eat the food but she just wasn't that hungry. "Can we do something; I'm bored and not really hungry"

"Okay, want to play on the wii"

"Sure"

"What do you wanna play?"

"Can we do bowling?"

After Annie had beaten Armin in wii bowling a million times they went back to cuddling in bed.

"Annie, I will always love you"

HIII sorry for the first part of this chapter being a little intense I tried not to get to into detail more updates soon it took me a week to write this one.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Annie was awakened by shuffling in the room. "Oh I forgot he has school" She thought. She turned her head to the clock beside the bed. It read 5:37 am. "What's he doing up this early." She sat up to see Armin gathering some stuff.

"Hey, what you doing up?" she asked.

"I always get up this early for school, I'm an early bird" He said.

"Oh"

"Go back to sleep, since you're not going back to school till tomorrow"

"Fine I might as well since I'll have nothing to do while you're gone"

He went over to her. "I'll see you when I get back" He gave her a kiss and left the room. Since there wasn't much she could do and she wasn't typically a morning person, Annie went back to sleep.

After she had got up and took a shower she headed down stairs. There was no one home which doesn't surprise her, since everyone including his grandpa works all the time. She made herself something to eat and sat down on the couch and put the T.V on. There wasn't much on so she decided to read the cards her friends have given her.

"This one's from Eren and Mikasa"

"Get well soon dear friend" the card read. They had also given her balloons and flowers.

"This one's from Armin" She held the on card in front of her and examined it. It was very beautiful with rose patterns and it was velvety. She opened it up and out came a gift card for starbucks. She read the note inside. "Dear Annie, I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever. Please get well soon, I love you so much-Armin"

She felt herself tearing up. He shouldn't have, you'd think it was her birthday, he sure did spoil her.

After she got through all the cards from her friends she remembered one, Bertholts. "Oh yeah it's in a different bag." She got up and went to it and took it out. Her name was written in cursive on the front. She opened the envelope and pulled the card out and began to read it.

To my dear Annie,

I no longer think of you as a friend, but as a lover. I know your heart belongs to someone else and I respect that, I just wanted to tell you that I love you.

It was signed with "your secret admirer" at the bottom.

So he really did love her, what was she going to do.

"Okay I was thinking of throwing a party this weekend in honor of the sports season starting" Krista said. It was lunch time and the gang was all sitting around in their usual spot.

"I second that" Ymir said.

"Do we have to bring a date" Jean said eying Mikasa.

"You got some guts to stare at my girl" Eren gave him an angry look.

"Guys don't fight" Marco stopped the two before a fight broke out.

After school Eren drove Armin home and went back to his house with Mikasa.

"My parents aren't home" Eren said to her, giving her a hint.

"We'll see baby, I kind of want to watch Fairy Tail"

"Okay fine"

"Oh can we get pizza" Mikasa asked.

"Sure, I'll go get it. Be right back and get the tv set up"

Mikasa went upstairs and grabbed some pillows and a blanket off of Erens bed. When she grabbed one of the pillows there was something beneath it. She picked it up to examine it. She smiled when she saw that it was a picture of her. "So he sleeps with this under his pillow every night how sweet" She held the picture in her hand and pictured him holding it every night.

She headed back downstairs and assembled the blanket and pillows on the couch.

"Okay Fairy tail where is it" She said scrolling through Netflix.

She heard the door open and soon she smelled the wonderful smell of pizza.

"I'm back" Eren said coming in.

They decided to eat at the table and watch the show later. "So are we going to Kristas party on Saturday?" Eren asked.

"Well yeah everyone's going to be there" Mikasa said taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah, hey want to start watching it now, I'm full"

She nodded and the two cleaned up and made their way over to the couch and cuddled underneath the blanket.

"Yes finally Natsu beat the bad guy" Eren cheered. Natsu seemed to be his favorite.

Soon the episode was over and Eren was getting an idea. "Mikasa you know how much I love you right"

"Yeah baby, why"

"But have I ever showed you how much I love you" She felt his lips slam into hers and soon enough the two were making out. Mikasa ended up pulling away when he started to pull her shirt up.

"I'm sorry, it's just." She couldn't finish her sentence for she didn't want to upset him.

"It's okay I'll stop" Eren said and pulled away from her. It felt really awkward all of a sudden between the two.

"Can I go home now?"

"Hey Annie everything alright, you've been so quiet" Armin asked her during Dinner. It was just the two of them since everyone else was still working.

"I'm fine" Annie said and picked at the food in front of her.

"Guess what Krsita is having a party this Saturday, you should go"

"I don't want to"

Armin didn't like seeing her so sad. "It'll be alright" He leaned over and grabbed her hand. "Trust me"

Super sorry for the short chapter! I wanted it up by tonight and I ended up stepping on something and hurt my foot and it hurts. I promise the next will be longer. –nalulove24


	6. Chapter 6

*Contents mild mature content*

The week had gone by fast and soon enough it was time for Kristas party.

"Ymir how do I look" Krista asked her girlfriend how her new dress looked on her. Krista and Ymir have been together for a few months now and they are open bisexuals. "You look good babe" Ymir went over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"This party will be rocking" Ymir said.

"You know it's just going to be us and our friends' right"

"Wait didn't you say you were inviting everyone" Ymir pulled back from her.

"Yeah everyone as in our friends"

"I was all pumped for a rocking party, not a little get together" Ymir was starting to get mad. "Don't lie to me next time"

"I didn't lie" Krista said holding back some tears. Ymir rarely would get mad with her, she wondered what was wrong.

"Lady Lenz, the guests have arrived." Krista turned to see her maid, Maria, by the door.

"Okay I'll come down soon, please seat them."

"Is this going to be a tea party or something is that why I have to dress nice" Ymir said on the way downstairs.

"Quit the attitude Ymir" she was staring to get fed up with her. "And yes it is a tea party, do you think my father would let me have an all out rave."

When they got downstairs Krista greeted her friends and took a seat next to Ymir.

"Sorry this isn't a full on party guys and is more of a fancy party, dads rules"

"It's okay I'm fine with this" Eren said and held up his tea cup. "Cheers"

They all held their cups up in the center. "Cheers"

"So Annie how you feeling" Krista asked.

"I'm doing better; I'm looking for a new job now"

She turned to Eren and Mikasa. She noticed they weren't close like the other couples but she didn't want to get in on their business.

"Hey Annie and Krista." Mikasa spoke up. "Can I talk to you guys in the other room?"

The two girls followed her and asked what was up.

"Eren tried to go all the way with me again. I don't know how to tell him that my parents want me to stay pure until marriage. They hated the fact that I'm dating him from the start."

They didn't know what to tell their friend.

"I'm sure Eren will understand" Krista said and put a hand on Mikasas shoulder.

"I hope so. Oh Annie have you figured it out yet." Mikasa gave her a wink.

"Oh yeah…It was Armin"

"What's going on?" Krista asked.

"Annie was in a bit of a love triangle"

Meanwhile back at the table.

"Why didn't they ask me to come to" Sasha cried.

Connie tried to soothe her. "Well you are kind of a loud mouth, it's probably secret"

"Hey!"

The three girls came back and Krista announced it was time for dancing.

"Uggh why slow dancing" Ymir complained again.

"Oh what would my family think if they saw me twerking"

"Oh shut it Krista no one cares about your family, you snotty rich girl."

Krista had had it with her attitude. "Leave!" She pointed to the door. "Leave until you can learn how to behave"

"Fine I don't wanna stay for this lame party anyway"

After Ymir left Krista ran up to her room in tears.

"Krista" Mikasa started to go after her but was stopped by Maria.

"Please let the lady be"

"I hate Ymir I hate her" Krista cried into her pillow. She had never been that mean to her before, something wasn't right.

"Give me a ten pack" Ymir said handing a shady guy some money. "Throw in a bottle of whiskey to will yah"

"Don't you think you've had enough" He said.

"Come on I don't have all night so you gonna give it to me or not"

"What happened this time?" He asked.

"My girlfriend she's a pain in the ass"

"Here" He handed her the items. "Now leave"

"Thanks Rob" She took a cigarette out and lit it, she felt more relaxed after that.

"Lady Lenz what seems to be the matter" Maria said walking in.

"I love Ymir and I always have but lately she has been such a bitch to me"

Krista can always trust Maria; she had practically raised her since her parents were always busy.

"Leaving her is not an option is it?"

"No I wouldn't jump to conclusions. I may have said I hated her but I would never mean it"

Krista started to cry again. "I don't know what to do"

"There there" Maria took the petite blonde into an embrace.

"Oh so that's why you never wanted to go all the way with me" Eren and Mikasa were at his house and sitting on his bed. The party had ended and everyone went home after the big fiasco.

"I'm sorry Eren"

He pulled her into a hug. "I should be the one to say I'm sorry, I tired to force you to do something you didn't want to do"

"I never said I didn't want to have sex with you"

"Really" Eren looked her right in the eyes.

She nodded.

"In that case then do you" He was cut off by her lips being collided with his.

He pinned her down onto the bed and started kissing her harder.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you more"

And the rest was history.

"How about this one" Armin showed the flyer to Annie. "Waitress for hooters."

"Armin are you serious or joking. You know Hooters has their waitresses dressed in skimpy clothes."

"Oh sorry I never been there"

"You must be blind look at the girl on the cover"

Armin took a look a saw a girl in a really skimpy outfit.

"Ahh she needs to see Jesus for that amount of clothing shes got on"

The two laughed and realized they haven't been this happy in a while.

'It's nice to see you smile" He said to her.

"Well I'm with you and you make me happy"

He smiled at her comment. "Hey I think I found another one"

He handed her the flyer and she read it over. "Help wanted: cashier needed at new supermarket." She read over the rest of the information and decided it was the right job for her.

"Yay we should celebrate" Armin cheered." Wanna watch spongebob"

"You know me to well" Annie chuckled.

Mikasa slowly opened her eyes. It took her a minute to realize she was in Erens room and the fact they had sex for the first time last night. She looked over and saw he was still asleep. She got out of the bed but forgot she was totally naked. "Shit my clothes." She looked around on the floor and finally found them and slipped them on.

She left Eren a note that she had left and started to walk home.

"Man I completely forgot, we didn't use protection last night." She stopped walking as reality hit her. "What if one of us gets an STD or even worse I get pregnant"

She shook the thought away because who knows maybe neither will happen.

She made her way to her house and when she got inside her parents welcomed her.

"Hey did you stay at Erens last night" Her dad asked, he looked concerned.

"No I stayed at Kristas after the party"

"Are you sure" He wasn't buying it.

"Yeah dad, now leave me alone" she went upstairs to her room and fell back on her bed. I'm not the pure girl my parents wanted me to be.

Eren was awoken by the sun shining down on him. "Uggh stupid sun, right Mikasa" He turned to see she had left already.

"I took her virginity when her parents wanted her to be pure. Wait…oh shit" Eren started to realize it to. They hadn't used protection. "If anything happens it's my fault"

Who knew what would befall the young couple, happiness or the biggest mistake of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren grabbed his phone right away and called Mikasa. He felt like I'd be his fault if anything were to happen to her, so be wanted to apologize in advance.

"Hello" She said on the other end.

"Hey Mikasa, I'm … just so sorry"

She can sense the hurt in his voice.

"It's both our fault we're just two stupid teens that were crazy in love with each other." She said.

Eren heard footsteps outside the door and then a knock.  
"Eren get up and get ready" he heard his mother say.

"Looks like I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Mikasa threw her phone across the room. How can she be so stupid and give in to her desires. There was a knock at her door and her dad came in.

"Hey sweetie, get some fresh clothes on. The Jaegers invited us to breakfast.

Well just the person she wanted to see, whoop dee doo.

After she took a shower and put on some fresh clothes, a thought hit her.

"If I were to get pregnant would it be that bad, I love Eren and it wouldn't be so bad having a family with him" she thought. "What am I kidding the guy always leaves the girl in this kind of situation. Wait I hope that doesn't mean he'd leave me!" The sound of her phone going off pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Hello"

"Hey" she heard the sound of muffled cries on the other end. "Ymir left me"

"Woah Krista what happened" Mikasa was shocked to hear this; Ymir was always so loyal to her.

"Yes, she broke into my room about an hour ago and she was drunk." Mikasa heard silence and then Kristas voice again. "Sorry police are here now; they arrested her because she had hit me to."

"I'm so sorry"

"Well I have to go; they want to ask me questions"

Krista hung up and Mikasa went downstairs to the car.

"What took you so long" Her dad asked.

"My friend, her girlfriend broke up with her."

"Krista and Ymir right?" said her mom. "That's too bad they seemed to get along well"

At the restaurant Eren and Mikasa were across from each other but neither could look at each others face. Mikasa looked from under the table she saw Eren typing something on his phone. A moment later she heard hers vibrate.

"Just say something"

The message read.

She was going to say something to him but her dad interrupted her.

"You two seem quiet; usually you'd be seeing who can eat their pancakes faster" He turned to face Eren. 'So how is school Eren, is Mikasa doing well?"

Eren looked Mikasa in the eye.

"Schools okay I guess." He paused. "And Mikasa; Well she's the smartest, most beautiful, girl I have ever met. Everyone at school adores her and looks up to her. Most importantly, I'm lucky enough to call her my girlfriend."

Everyone was silent. Mikasa wanted to kiss him right there in front of everyone, she didn't care, she just wanted to say thank you. His speech had touched her, she never thought of herself as any of those things but it made her happy that he thought of her that way. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text. From the look on his face she knew they were on the same page now.

After breakfast was over Eren and Mikasa decided to take a walk with each other and leave the parents behind.

"It's nice to know that you think of me that way" Mikasa said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I"

"I thought you'd leave me, like if I were to get pregnant" Mikasa said but was cut off.

"I'd never leave you, even if that were to happen" Eren stopped walking and took her hand into his. "I love you Mikasa"

He pulled her into a tender kiss.

"Hey! Eren, Mikasa. Is that you?" They heard someone shout from across the street. The person was coming closer and they saw that it was Marco.

"Hey Marco" Eren waved at his friend.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you. It's kind of important"

"What's up?"

"You see I have a crush on someone" Marcos face had turned red as he thought about his crush.

"Well who's the lucky girl" Eren put his arm around Marco.

"Oh it's not a girl."

Eren and Mikasa's eyes widened. They didn't know Marco was gay.

"It's…Jean"

Eren pulled himself away from Marco. He likes Jean! Eren was in shock.

Marco noticed their reactions and his face turned to a frown.

"Yeah, I am gay if that's what you're shocked about. Please don't judge me…please"

"Marco no ones judging you, we're here to support you" Eren said putting his hand on Marcos shoulder.

"Thank you, can you help me out"

"Well first try to find out if Jeans gay to, I'd be really awkward asking him out if he weren't"

"Right thank you" Marco walked away and waved bye to the couple.

"So Levi do you want the red flowers around the tables or the pink" Petra was asking her husband to be. The two were getting married in a couple weeks and were arranging things for the big day.

"I don't care" Levi said in this cold voice.

"Levi we're getting married soon we need this done, we're lucky my father even agreed to this marriage."

"I know I'm just under a lot of stress" Levi put a hand on his head. Petra came over and gave him a hug.

"I know this is stressful but just think in the end we'll be one"

They kissed and continued with the arrangements.

"Okay so we agreed: red flowers and a candelabrum at every table."

Levi nodded at her. "Okay we done now"

"Well I wanted to ask, we're short some guests and I wanted to invite some of our students and I have the perfect ones in mind"

The weekend was over and it was back to school.

"Uggh I hate Mondays" Eren complained walking into school.

"Same, well I got to go to the honors hall, bye guys" Armin said and walked off, the school had a section specifically for honors students and Armin was one of the lucky ones to get into the program.

Eren and Mikasa made their way to Ms. Rals room and took their seats.

"Eren, Mikasa, Annie, and Connie, can I see you all in the hall for a second" Ms. Ral said. The four looked at each other and were started to think if they did something wrong. When they got out there she had told them they had done nothing wrong; they all felt a weight lifted off their shoulders.

"Since you're all wonderful students I'd like to invite you all to me and Mr. Ackermans wedding, you each can bring one guest to if you'd like" She handed them each an invitation. "Okay think about it"


	8. Chapter 8

"So who you bringing to the wedding" Mikasa asked Eren when they were all sitting at lunch.

"What wedding?" asked Armin.

"I don't know yet; maybe you'd like to come Armin" Eren said and turned to his friend.

"What wedding!?" Armin asked again.

"Oh right, you have a different class then us." Eren said.

Mikasa decided to answer Armin. "Two of our teachers are getting married and they invited us and we can each bring a guest"

"Thank you Mikasa. If I kept asking Eren I'd never get an answer."

"Hey!" Eren said with a mouth full of his pizza.

"Eren no talking with your mouth full" Mikasa scolded him.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Eren saw that Marco and Jean were chatting and he moved over to them.

"So how's it going Marco and pony face"

"I do not have a horse face" Jean said and covered his face.

"Jean babe, you don't look like a horse to me" Marco said and grabbed Jeans hand and looked into his eyes.

Eren flashed his friend a smile and a wink and headed back to Armin and Mikasa who were who were talking about something.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Um nothing" Mikasa said and looked down at her lap. Eren gave her a concerned look.

"What's the matter" He went to give her a hug but she backed away.

"I'm fine" She got up and walked away. "I'm going to the bathroom"

Eren gave Armin a look. "What did you do?"

Armin put his hands up. "Hey I didn't do anything, but Eren you might want to give Mikasa some space for a little."

Eren signed. "So where are Annie, Reiner, Bert, Krista, and Ymir today?"

"Annie, Reiner, and Bertholt are on a field trip and Krista and Ymir I don't know"

"Field trip; why didn't I hear about this?"

"Because only a select number of students get to go, it's a college tour." Armin got up and threw away his food.

Later that night Eren was deciding who he should take to the wedding. "Okay so Mikasa, Annie, Connie, and I are already invited and that leaves Armin, Jean, Krista, Bert, Reiner, Marco, Sasha, and Ymir open. Well first let me cross out Ymir and Jean because I don't like them that much, and I was thinking Armin but Annie'd probably take him. Connie would obviously choose Sasha, and I think Mikasa already said she was picking Krista. So that leaves me with Bert, Reiner, and Marco. Well all are good friends but I want to bring Marco"

Eren plopped down on his bed. "Got that done with, now I'm tired"

The next day Eren tracked down Marco and told him if he'd like to be his guest.

"Oh that sounds fun, thank you Eren"

"No problem and I saw that you and Jean are dating now"

"Yeah" Marco's face turned red thinking about his new lover. "He actually asked me out"

"What"

"Yup he said he loved me"

"Well congratulations dude"

That night it had been their first game of the season and everyone was pumped. The stands were filled with people cheering and shouting.

Bertholt Hoover one of the team's best players was making his way to the field and the crowd exploded.

"They always love Berthlolt" Reiner said stepping out on the field to.

The game had begun and then soon it was half time.

Eren watched as Mikasa and the other cheerleaders took their positions.

He watched as his girlfriend tumbled on in the center of everyone. Man was she good.

"Like what you see" Reiner said nudging Eren.

"Hey she is my girlfriend, I can look at her"

Eren saw that Connie and Armin were staring at their girlfriends to.

"Say Reiner when you getting yourself a girl"

"Well you know how Ymir and Krista are over now and Krista said she was bisexual"

"You're going for Krista."

He nodded.

"Good luck man"

Eren turned his attention back to Mikasa and they had just finished their routine.

"Go Titans!" he heard her shout.

He was going to win this game for her.

In the end the Shinganshina Titans had beaten the Sina Unicorns 20/30.

The crowd was going crazy now. Down in the locker room Bertholt had gotten out of his uniform and walking out. "Hey Bertholt good job maybe you should call me something and we can hang out" a random girl had stopped him in the hall asked.

"Uh yeah" He said all nervous and walked away. He bumped into Annie on the way out.

"Bertholt" she said looking up at him. "Hey can we talk…you know about the letter" They sat down on a bench. "I really meant it"

"I know" She said.

"That kiss we almost shared, I really wanted it"

"How about I give it to you now" Annie leaned in a kissed him. He was taken aback from this but soon he joined her and kissed back. They were really going at it they didn't realize other people were also passing by.

"Get a room lovebirds" A person said. This had made Annie pull back.

"What did I just do, I thought Armin was the one but now I'm not so sure again" she thought. "I'm sorry, I can't" She got up and walked out.

Outside Annie had caught up with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She couldn't dare look Armin in the eye.

"Hey Annie" He went over to her and kissed her cheek. "We're going to Mcdonalds want to come"

"Um ah sure"

Armin looked at her questionably. "Hey are you okay"

"Yeah let's just go"

At Mcdonalds Annie had remained quiet; while Mikasa on the other hand was eating a ton.

"Whats all the food for Mikasa." Eren said eying all the food she had gotten.

"Just really hungry"

A few weeks had past and Mikasas strange behavior continued. She noticed she was getting mad at Eren one second and the next she'd be crying over it the next. She thought it was just her period hormones but she noticed she was late, that's when she started to panic.

"Sasha what should I do"

She had invited Sasha over because she didn't now what to do.

"I think you should eat some more"

"Sasha be serious I've eaten a tub of ice cream already."

"Ice cream where" Sasha started to look around.

"Sasha, keep it together"

"Okay, how about we go to the store and get a pregnancy test"

"I would but I'm scared."

"Mikasa it's better to just do it"

She nodded and the two headed to the corner store and bought a test and 2 tubs of ben and jerrys.

"Almost done Mikasa" They were back at Mikasas house now.

"Yeah" A second later she emerged from the bathroom looking down at the test.

"What is it?"

"It's…positive"

Ohhhh cliffhanger this is for you aSovietBearRrider because I know how much we love eremika


	9. Chapter 9

"What now" Sasha asked Mikasa, who had been lying on her bed and crying for the past hour.

"I'm not telling!"

Sasha put her hands up. "Whoa, I didn't even ask you that"

Sasha looked at her friend, who was still in tears; upon finding out she was pregnant.

"Just leave me alone" Mikasa said and buried her face into her pillow.

Sasha didn't say anything and did as the girl told her to.

"I'll just go to Connies then, got nothing else to do"

Sasha started walking to Connies when she noticed a car following her.

The car stopped but she continued walking.

"Hey hottie, wanna come join us" She heard one of the guys in the car say.

"No thanks" She said, letting them now she was uninterested, of course they were just trying to get in her pants. She was hoping they'd gone away but they had gotten out of the car now and were walking towards her. She felt her heart beat quicken. She didn't have time to react, because before she knew it the guys were surrounding her.

"Where you walking to" one asked.

"What's your name" asked another.

"I think I'm in love" One said and grabbed her breast.

She screamed out hoping someone could hear her.

"Oh you like that how about some more" The two other guys pinned her to the sidewalk and the other was hovering over her. The guy noticed the fear on Sashas face, it made him weirdly smile.

"Oh don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot" The guy took a knife out of a pocket in his jacket and held it above her chest.

"This is it, this is the end." Sasha thought and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt the weight on her lifted off and a thud. She opened her eyes to see the man, who was holding her before, now lying on the sidewalk. She sat up and saw the other two guys were also down.

"Sasha, thank god I was walking and I saw them hurting you"

Sasha looked up at her rescuer.

"Marco"

"I'm glad you're okay" He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah"

He helped her up.

"What are you doing out, it's getting late, you should be home." He asked.

"I was going to visit Connie but they attacked me; I just want to go home now. What are you doing out."

"I always take a morning and evening walk; I was just heading home when I saw them attack you. I'll walk you home, it's dangerous by yourself"

"Thank you Marco"

Meanwhile, Annie had been living with Armin for a month now. She and Bertholt weren't talking much after the kiss incident, because she had decided to remain with Armin. And for Bertholt; he was now dating that girl who had stopped him in the hall that same day.

Armin and Annie were lying next to each other on the bed. Armin was reading the new book she had gotten him and she was flipping through a magazine. A thought went through her mind. "I feel like I haven't been treating Armin right lately; maybe he's thinking the same"

She put the magazine down and lay her head on his chest.

"Armin"

He didn't even look away from his book. "What is it?"

"You know it's been awhile since we've had sex"

"Yeah"

"So I was wondering…if you wanted to"

He looked away from his book and down at her smiling face.

"I guess" He put the book down on the side table.

"Then how about I start" She lifted her head up and began kissing him softly.

Soon their kissing became more intense. Annie pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"Do me like you've never have before" She started to pull her shirt off but his hand grabbed hers.

"I'm sorry" He had a weird smile on his face. "But not today"

Annies eyes widened. "What…"

"I saw you cheat"

"Yes Connie, I know. No I did not get their names" Sasha said talking to Connie on the phone after Marco had safely gotten her home. "I don't know if I should file a police report"

"I'll do it for you" Connie said on the other end.

"Okay, thanks babe" Sasha hung up the phone and texted Mikasa asking how she was. A second later the phone dinged.

"Not so good, I'm super tired, and feel like vomiting. I want Eren but I don't want him to know."

Sasha sent a message back. "Girl I think you should just tell him."

She got a reply right away.

"Sigh, you wouldn't know the struggle"

Sasha had given up and left Mikasa to her own devices. She opened the window and looked up at the starry night sky.

"What a beautiful night, but a nightmare of a day"

She closed the window and turned around; she didn't notice the shooting star across the night sky.

Meanwhile Eren has been trying to get a hold of Mikasa all day. "Come on pick up"

"Hello"

Eren was surprised to hear her on the other end.

"Mikasa I was so worried about you!"

"Eren can you come over…Please"

"Okay, are you okay?"

"Just please come over"

Eren ran to his car and drove to his girlfriend's house. When he had gotten there she opened the door she him and they went to her room. She closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat"

They sat down on the two bean bag chairs on the floor. "Eren I have something very important to discuss with you."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Everything okay babe, you look pale."

"Please don't leave me" She was starting to cry. He pulled her into a hug and messaged her back.

"Who said I was ever leaving you."

She put her arms around him and said softly. "I'm pregnant"

He pulled away and looked into her gray eyes. He could see that she looked very tired.

"When did you find out?"

"Today, now please don't leave…" He pulled her into a kiss.

"Who said I was going anywhere"

"Thank you Eren"

"I should be thanking you, you're having my child, I don't care if we're only seventeen, and I always wanted a family with you."

She hugged him again and cried on his shoulder.

"I love you so much" She said between sobs.

"And I love you to"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll text my mom and tell her I'm here." Eren lifted Mikasa up and carried her bridal style to her bed. He got under the covers with her and she instantly fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep along with her.

**Hello readers of this story. I feel like I don't talk to my readers so….hi XD **

**Please leave a review, and favorite hope you enjoying this so far this has to be my fave story I have written so far. Also I take requests **


	10. Chapter 10

Eren had slowly awoken. He looked at the clock and realized it was only 9:00pm. He looked at the Mikasa, who was snuggling on him; she was fast asleep.

Eren got up slowly and tried not to wake her. He didn't want to leave her, but he also didn't know what to do. His mind was still processing the fact that she's pregnant with his kid.

Eren went to his car and drove to Armins to clear his thoughts to him.

When Eren got to Armins house, he stopped on the curb in front of the house.

"I don't need you!" He saw a pissed off Annie walking out.

He saw Armin in front of the doorway. "I don't want to date a cheater like you anyway!" he yelled.

Annie went to her car and drove away at top speed, but not before she stopped and stuck her middle finger out at him.

Eren got out of his car and approached his friend. "What was that all about?"

"She was cheating, and being a bitch about me not being okay with it"

Armin motioned Eren inside.

Eren sat down on the couch and Armin went and grabbed some soda for them.

"So why you here so late" Armin said handing Eren his drink.

"Well…you see"

Armin looked at his friend seriously.

Eren pulled his legs up and buried his face in them.

"Eren…are you crying?" Armin asked; he's never seen Eren like this before.

"Mikasa's pregnant, and I don't know what to do"

"It's yours right"

"Of coarse it is!"

Armin soon regrets saying that. "We're all here you"

"The main problem is that I told her I was happy that she was pregnant, when in reality I'm scared out of my mind."

Armin put his arm around his friend. "Whats making you so scared."

"What my parents are gonna say, what her parents are gonna say, my school reputation."

Armin interrupted. "I understand the others but really you shouldn't care about your reputation."

"This is high school Armin; we're not babies anymore."

"As far as I see, you're the only one here acting like a baby" Armin said.

"What are you saying?" Eren said, getting pissed.

"Well first off you lied to Mikasa, secondly; you come crying to me about losing your so called coolness, and honestly I don't think you're ready to be a dad."

Eren wanted to punch Armin in the face, but what held him back was that he knew Armin was right.

"You're right, I was mostly just scared"

Armin put a hand on Erens shoulder. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes"

Eren gave him a smile. "Right and I better tell Mikasa that I went home, or else she'll freak"

After Eren left Mikasa a message saying "His mom wanted him home", he fell asleep on Armins couch.

Armin saw that Eren was asleep and put a blanket over him.

"That fucking asshole" Annie cursed aloud. She was driving around with no real destination. She just wanted to get as far away from town as possible.

She stopped driving and started to cry into her hands.

"I have no where to go now, I might as well just die" She looked in front of her and a few feet away was a man. She slammed on the brakes fast enough before hitting him. She quickly got out of her car to see if the man was okay.

"Sir, I am so sorry" She glanced up at the man; a shadow was covering his face.

"Its okay ma'am, or should I say Annie"

"How…do you know me" Annie felt her heartbeat quicken. His voice was so familiar to her.

He stepped a little closer and his face was revealed. "It's been awhile" She saw the face of her old boss; the man she hated the most.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question, a lovely lady like you shouldn't be out this far"

She wanted to get away from this horrible man as fast as she could.

She turned to go back to her car but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her face into the hood of the car, causing her nose to start bleeding.

"You listen to me now; understand" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes"

Mikasa was finally started to wake up. It was morning now, but she felt her heart sink when she saw that Eren was gone and a message on her phone saying he went home.

"Uggh, I thought me and him could tell my parents this morning" She said out loud.

"Tell us what" Her mom said, she must have came to wake her up.

"Nothing"

Her mom looked at her knowing something was up. "You can tell me anything"

"I said I'm fine"

"Okay then, I'll leave you alone" She started walking out. "Oh and one more thing, were those your positive pregnancy tests I found in the bathroom."

She knew there was no way in getting out of this one.

"Yes" she mumbled.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"I said yes" Mikasa started to cry.

Her mothers face looked furious. "I knew when you started dating that boy this would happen"

Her mom kept going on and yelling to Mikasa about safe sex and how careless she had been.

"I'm sorry mom"

"I don't even want to look at you" She left and slammed the door behind her.

A little while later Eren and Armin were at her house to pick her up for school.

"That's funny; usually Eren picks me up first."

When she asked why he had gotten Armin before her.

"Because I went over to Erens early; I walked" Armin said.

"Okay"

When they got to school Armin didn't see Annies car anywhere. "I hope Annie's okay"

"Why, what happened" Mikasa asked.

"Well…I broke up with her last night because she was cheating"

"But didn't you say you really loved her."

"I know; I do, I really regret last night."

"Something tells me, Annie does to" Eren said and smiled at Armin.

Annie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that her hands were tied above her head and she was naked.

"Where are you!" she hollered, hoping to find her old boss. Last night he had kidnapped her and knocked her out.

There was no response, it seemed he wasn't there. She looked around at the room she was in. It was a really nice room. "Is this his house?" She asked herself.

There wasn't much she could do so she waited for him to get back. "Wonder where he went"

"Here it is; Shinganshina High school." He said coming up to the building, knife in hand. "Armin Arlert, looks like your time is up"

**Woah that took a turn of events haha**

**This chapter was originally supposed to be the wedding but I wanna wait to do that. **

**See you next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter contains blood **

Armin could not concentrate on the test he was taking. The teacher came up to him and asked what was wrong.

"Just got a lot on my mind"

"Why don't you take a step outside?"

"Okay" Armin got up and walked out into the hall.

He opened the window and stuck his head out to get some fresh air.

"Ah, I wonder how Annie is and why she didn't come to school"

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see who was there, but there was no one. All accept a shadow that appeared to be down the hall.

"Hey who goes there" Armin followed the shadow. When he turned the corner he saw nothing. "Hello!"

He felt arms wrap around him and next thing he knew there was a knife being held against his throat. "I think I can help you" The man holding him said.

Armin recognized the voice. "You're Annies old boss aren't you"

"That's correct. Now how about I make your death slow and painful"

"A comma is used to separate parts of a sentence." Miss Ral Said to the class. "For example" She started writing on the board.

Eren, who was bored as usual, looked over at Mikasa. She looked like she was about ready to throw up.

"Hey Mikasa" He tried to whisper to her, even though she was two seats away. She didn't hear him.

"Mikasa" he said a little louder.

"Huh" She looked over at him.

"Are you okay, do you need the nurse?"

"Eren is there something you'd like to tell the class" Ms. Ral said, obviously not liking the fact that he interrupted the class.

"I think Mikasa needs to go to the nurse can I take her"

"Okay but just drop her off, then come right back"

He nodded and helped Mikasa up from her seat.

"Can you make it?" He asked on the way to the nurse. She looked like she was about to stumble over. He was holding onto her arm to support her.

"Is there a trash can around here?" She asked.

Luckily there was one a few feet ahead. Eren rubbed her back while she threw up into it.

"They'll most likely send you home"

"I'm pregnant not sick"

"Yeah but it's making you sick, come on" He continued to lead her to the nurse.

"Can I help you" The nurse said to them when they entered.

"I threw up"

She motioned Mikasa to the bed in the center of the room. "Please lay down"

Eren lead Mikasa to the bed and helped her onto it.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Oh I'm not sick… you see I'm pregnant"

The nurse went over to her drawn and pulled out a piece of paper.

"How far along are you?"

"About 6 Weeks"

The nurse wrote it down.

"I'm assuming you're the dad" She said looking at Eren.

He nodded and she wrote down some more.

The nurse was about to ask another question but they door opened and someone walked in.

"Excuse me, but one at a time" She said, but when she looked at the person her face was horrified.

"Armin!" Eren saw his friend standing at the doorway. His face dripping in blood and his sleeve was torn with blood dripping down his arm.

"What happened?!"

"Annie…shes in danger..her boss attacked me." He could barley speak.

Armin collapsed onto the ground. "Armin!" Eren ran over to him. "He's unconscious!"

The horrified nurse went over to the phone and called 911.

"Armin" Mikasa started crying. "Eren is he breathing"

"Yeah Mikasa, don't worry Armin will be fine"

Within minutes the police and ambulance arrived. The paramedics wrapped Armins wounds and put him in the back of the ambulance. The cops started questioning Eren, Mikasa, and the nurse.

Afterwards the nurse sent Mikasa home and Eren went home with her.

"Can we go to your place instead?" Mikasa asked when they pulled in front of her house.

"Why's that"

"My parents found out and they're not happy with me, can I please stay with you."

"Okay but I think we should tell my parents this time"

"No!" Mikasa had a look of fear across her face. "Please no" Tears started dripping from her face.

Eren looked at her with pity and gave her a hug. "What's making you so afraid?"

She started crying onto his shoulder and he put his fingers through her hair.

"My parents found out, and they said I was a disgrace to them"

"Well screw them, because not everyone's perfect. To them you may not be perfect, but to me you are"

He hushed her crying and he lowered his lips to hers.

"Thank you" she said right before he kissed her.

"Fuck, he got away" Annies old boss, whose name is John, was now running away from the police that were after him. "Guess I wasn't being secret enough; I kind of made myself to obvious, the kid is a genius after all."

He grabbed his wound where Armin had struck him and crouched over in pain. "Annie, I hope I make it back to you before tonight"

"Can I stay the night here Eren?" Mikasa asked and started taking off her sweater, it was now mid September and the weather was starting to cool down.

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents will be okay with it, but you don't have anything to wear."

She looked at him and smirked. "How about I wear something of yours"

"Would my clothes even fit you?"

Mikasa went over to Erens dresser and pulled a shirt out. She held it up to him, it was a black t-shirt that had "I can't keep calm I'm too crazy" Written across it in white letters.

"Hey I remember when you got me that" Eren smiled remembering the first date he had with her. They went to the mall and Eren went to get food for them; while he waited in the line he asked Mikasa to grab a table, but instead she saw a kiosk that was selling t-shirts. When Eren came back with their food he saw her buying a shirt, when she saw that he was back she gave it to him.

"I love it Mikasa" He remembered her smile, how happy she was, how happy they were.

"How does it look?"

Erens mind snapped back into present time and he looked at his girlfriend wearing the shirt.

"You look wonderful as always" He went over to here and gave her a hug.

They heard a car come into the driveway. Eren let go of her and looked out the window. "Mom and dads here"

Mikasa felt her palm start to sweat and her heartbeat increase. Eren saw how nervous she was. "Hey it'll be okay" They smiled at each other and he led her downstairs.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Eren greeted his parents.

"You're home early, and Mikasa to" his mother said.

"They let us out early"

"Oh"

Eren motioned them to the living room. "Come, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" His mother asked.

"Just come in"

"Oh no" Mikasa ran towards the bathroom and threw up again.

Eren turned to his parents, who were ready to hear what they had to say. "Hold on"

He went to Mikasa in the bathroom and helped her up. "Why don't you go lay down. Need help getting upstairs?"

"I'm fine"

"No go rest, I'll tell them"

"Thanks Eren" Mikasa left the bathroom and slowly headed upstairs.

"Okay back" Eren entered the living room and sat across from his parents.

"What was that all about?" His mother asked. "Where is Mikasa?"

"Well you see, and please don't be mad at me for this, but Mikasa's pregnant."

Their eyes both widened.

"Yeah I know we're irresponsible, and I'm in trouble and I get it; I'll take any punishment."

His parents looked at each other and came to a conclusion. "We aren't going to punish you." His mother said.

"Wait what"

"Grisha do you know any pregnancy doctors at your office."

"Yeah I'll set her up with one"

Eren was happy they took it well. "Glad you two are taking this well"

"Well we don't want to be mad, plus everyone makes mistakes, no ones perfect in this world" His mothers words moved him.

"Right, no ones perfect"

"But you still need to pay the price; so your punishment is pretty much the next 18 years of the childs life."

"Well that's better then being grounded"

His mother got up and went to her purse to grab her phone. "I'll set up the appointment now"

Eren was left alone with his dad. "Son, looks like your going to be a parent" He went and put his hand on Erens shoulder. "Don't screw up like I did"

Eren was confused on his fathers' words, but Eren had a feeling it was about him rarely ever being there for him and his mother.

Eren went back upstairs to check on Mikasa. When he opened the door he saw she was already fast asleep. He closed the door. "I'll let her rest"

He took out his phone and was about to text Armin, but soon remembered what had happened earlier.

"I wonder how Armin is. I wonder what would have happened if Armin had died, I can't imagine losing him, or anyother of my friends."

His phone started to vibrate in his hand and he looked down at it. "Jean?"

Eren answered.

"Eren…" He could hear that Jean was crying. "Marco…he's dead"

**Dun Dun Dunnnn **

**Hello readers of this story **

**I'll try updating again once more this week I'll be on vacation from the 27****th**** till april 3****rd**** and check out my latest attack on titan story titled "Growing Up" **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Mature content ahead! Mild smut, violence, and suicide. **

**Sorry but it's rated m for a reason**

Krista. Oh Krista, with your beautiful blonde hair and shiny bright blue eyes.

Come to me; oh come to me, my Krista.

"Reiner" She whispered my name softly into my ear. I put my arm around her waist to pull her into a tender kiss. Her lips, they were soft and she smelled like roses.

"Reiner" She said again. "Reiner!" She said again, but this time she was shouting. "Reiner!"

"Huh!" he looked up at the blonde girl he was just kissing moments ago. He must have been dreaming.

"Hey class is over and you fell asleep, so I decided to wake you up"

He looked her over. She had been wearing a top that showed a little bit of her stomach and some skinny jeans. When she turned around he couldn't help but stare at her perfect ass.

"Reiner, are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah" He got up and followed her out the door. "Hey Krista"

She turned and faced him.

"You know homecoming is coming up in a few weeks and" He paused.

"And?" She said looking at him.

"I wanted to know if you'd go with me"

She ignored his question. "Is it just me or is it really quiet in here, like where is everyone."

Reiner realized she was right; there was no one in the halls or classrooms.

"That's strange"

Kristas eyes started to widen. "Reiner look out!"

Reiner turned around and was shoved against a wall. Krista made a scream and the man was going near her.

"Get away from her!" Reiner went and tackled the man to the floor; he turned him over to see his face. "What, you're Annies old boss, what are you doing here."

He didn't answer Reiners question but instead took out a knife and tried to stab Reiner. Krista grabbed the knife before he could and stabbed his right shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Reiner got up and picked Krista up and carried her bridal style.

They had made it out and joined the others outside. A teacher scolded them for being in the building during an evacuation but they didn't get the memo.

"Reiner, thank you" Krista said.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep and you had to wake me, I put you in danger"

"Hey it's okay, we're safe now, and about what you had asked me; I'll go with you, as a way to say thank you for saving me"

Reiner bent down and pulled her into a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you for saving me" He said to her.

Little did they know Ymir was in the back stared them down. "I bet she's just trying to make me jealous by dating a guy, well we'll see about that"

"Connie!" Sasha looked around trying to find her boyfriend.

"Sasha, I'm here" She saw Connie waving at her, and was that glory in his hands.

"Food!" Sasha ran and took it from him.

"Yeah I went and got you some lunch since we're gonna be out here awhile."

"You know me well babe"

The principal got up on a podium and asked if everyone would calm down. "Okay since the intruder has now been apprehended we can continue the school day but all classes will be shortened.

"Aw man I wanted to go home." Sasha complained with everyone else.

After school was over Jean decided to head home with Marco.

"So have you told your parents yet?" Jean asked his boyfriend when they walked into Marcos home.

"Told them what?"

"About us dating and you being gay."

"Oh, no I haven't because they most likely won't approve."

Marco went over to the couch and sat down. Jean did the same and put his arm around Marco.

"I don't care what they say; I'll always love you" Jean said and kissed Marcos cheek.

Marco moved his mouth to Jeans instead, and soon the two were making out on the couch.

Jean did have a crush on Mikasa, but he knew his chances with her were gone; plus he did start having feelings for Marco.

"Marco sweetie we're home" His mother said walking in to the house, but only to find her son kissing a man. "Marco bodt!" she screamed.

Marco and Jean jumped at her scream, they hadn't noticed her before.

"Mom"

"What are you doing?" She asked. She stared at her son for a long time. "Are you…gay?"

Marco had no idea what to say, what made it worse was when his dad and little sister came in right when she had asked.

"Is it true Marco?" his father asked.

"Marco!" his little sister was going to give him a hug but her father held her back.

"Ye..yes" Marco stuttered but told the truth. Marco got up and held Jeans hand. "Mom, Dad, Avery; this is my boyfriend Jean."

He could see the anger in his fathers face, because next he went over to Jean and punch him.

"Dad, no, stop!" Marco tried to help Jean but his dad pushed him back and punched Jean so much his nose was bleeding.

Little Avery Bodt and her mother were horrified at the scene.

"Robert that's enough" Marcos mom tried to pull her husband off but he simply pushed her back to.

"Hello, my daddys hitting someone."

Marco looked to see Avery on the phone; she must have dialed 911.

For a five year old she was pretty smart.

A few moments later the police arrived and put Robert Bodt in handcuffs.

Jean was taken to the hospital for his wounds, and Marco, well he was depressed at what just happened.

"He never accepted me, he never will, I hate him so much."

Marco had been depressed for a while now, he always took a walk everyday to calm him, but he still felt sad.

"Maybe a world without me would be better…"

Later that night, Marcos mother found him in his room dead. He had overdosed it seemed. She was completely horrified, she took his cell phone and called Jean and told him the news. She told him how sorry she was and should have accepted her son for the way he was.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Krista asked as she stripped off her clothes.

"Yeah, you told me you were still a virgin. Can't believe Ymir never got a chance with you" Reiner was lying in Kristas Queen size bed; he was also stripped of his clothes. She had told him that she was a virgin because Ymir never wanted to have sex but he decided to change that for her tonight.

After she was naked she slipped into the bed and lied down on top of him.

His hands quickly moved to her breast and he started fondling them.

She wasn't sure she liked this. "Reiner…" She was going to ask if they could stop but his mouth moved to her neck.

She decided to just go with it and enjoy herself.

They continued with their foreplay until Reiners phone started buzzing.

"Uggh hold on" He looked at the screen and saw Erens name.

"Hey, I'm a little busy right now"

"Sorry, but Marco died."

"What, you're kidding right" Reiner, who never cries, started balling his eyes out.

"No…I'm sorry" Eren said and was crying to.

"Hey what's wrong?" Krista asked.

"It's Marco…he's gone"

She started crying to and soon they were all shedding tears, Eren, and all his friends.

Marco Bodt was gone…but never forgotten.

**Kind of a short chapter sorry so yeah I'll be gone for a week so no updates on any of my stories for a bit. And yeah this was so sad to write and next chapter will be the funeral **

**Thank you for all you guys support reviews, follows and faves much appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day of Marcos funeral. Eren and Mikasa were getting ready to leave.

"Eren can you help me with my zipper" Mikasa, who was 8 weeks pregnant, asked her boyfriend to help her. Her belly hadn't grown to much but just enough so that her black dress wasn't fitting right.

"Yeah sure" he went over and yanked the zipper up.

"Thanks. I really can't believe he died" Her hormones got to her and she started crying on Erens shoulder.

"I can't believe it either" he held her tight and placed a kiss on her head.

Not in a million years would they have seen this day coming.

"Is senior year everything you'd thought it'd be?" Mikasa asked, still embracing him.

Eren thought about it for a minute. It wasn't the way he thought it'd be; senior year was supposed to be all about parties and their futures, not pregnancies and suicides.

"No" he said. "But even though we lost one; we still have something new."

He put his hand over her slight bump.

"And I can't wait to meet it"

She giggled and gave him a kiss. "Yeah; I also think this isn't what I was expecting for this year, but it's so much more."

"What do you mean?"

"We're all still friends, even thought Marcos not physically here, he's always with us and that's the important thing."

She grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

"Friendship…" Eren mumbled. "That's what senior years all about"

The funeral was held at a local funeral home. Marcos parents and his little sister were there, so was all of Marcos friends, and some extended family. His casket was open up to his waist and he was wearing a tux and holding flowers.

Eren held onto Mikasa's hand when it was their turn. Even thought Marco wasn't smiling; he still looked at peace.

This time they both started crying onto each others shoulders. Armin, who was out of the hospital now, came and joined them.

"Hey guys, can you believe it"

"No, I was worried about you thought Armin" Eren let go of Mikasa and she went back to their seat.

"Yeah I just have some bandages on"

"Hey it's our turn move the conversation somewhere else." An angry relative yelled at them and they politely moved away.

After the viewing it was time for speeches. Marcos mother went first.

"I loved my son ever since the nurse laid him in my arms all those years ago." She paused to wipe away some tears. "I wish I would have known" She stepped off the stage and ran to the back in a fit of sobs. Her husband followed after her.

Little Avery decided to step up. "I miss big brother" she said into the microphone. She went over to this casket and put the teddy bear she was holding inside.

Eren felt himself tear up again. He felt a nudge and looked over to see Mikasa.

"Eren I really gotta go"

"Baby making you go a lot?"

She nodded.

"Alright hurry back"

"So how are things going with her?" Armin asked. No one was talking at the moment; they all decided to take a break since everyone was crying so much.

"She's good, but I wonder how it'll be later on"

"Stay with her, she deserves you"

"Thanks man."

Soon Mikasa came back and they resumed the speeches.

"And that's why Marco will forever be missed but not forgotten." Everyone clapped at the end of Armins speech and Eren found himself going up.

"Marco, I've known since freshman year and we became good friends when I accidentally knocked into him in the hallway. He was such a sweet guy, and I hope the angels in heaven realize that to"

After Eren went it was Mikasa, then Krista, followed by Reiner, then Bertholt.

When it was Sashas turn she looked very uneasy.

"Marco even thought you're gone now I'd still like to thank you so much for saving my life." She was crying now. "I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you"

Last to go was Jean.

"We had only been dating a month; I never really told I'm just how much I love him. I really did and I wanted to stay with you forever."

After all the speeches were over they all drove to the cemetery for the burial.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all riding in Erens car.

"So Armin have you heard from Annie?" Eren asked his blonde friend.

"No, not yet, I'm still super worried about her but I'm afraid to do something."

"You should"

"Yeah I know"

Armin looked down at his hands on his lap. "I want her back"

"You two should get back together; I know you really love her." Mikasa spoke up.

"She was the only girl I ever really loved"

Eren felt bad for his friend, he really did love Annie, and she made Armin feel happy the same way Mikasa had made him happy.

After the burial was over they all drove home. It was now starting to rain.

"It always rains when theres a funeral, gods crying" Armin said.

"But someone dies everyday so then that would mean it'd rain everyday" Eren exclaimed.

"True"

He dropped off Armin and then went home.

"God I'm so tired" Mikasa said slipping off her dress.

"It's your baby taking a toll on me and it's only been 8 weeks"

"Sorry babe" he came over and put his arms around her. "I wish you didn't have to you through this but sadly that's how life works."

"Its okay" Mikasa realized she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Eren had already taken his clothes off to.

She turned around and faced him. Being the same height as him had its perks. He moved his hands down to her rear. He flashed his famous smile and picked her up and placed her on the bed and started kissing her.

"I love you so much" he said in between kisses.

His hands moved to her back and unhooked her bra; he pulled it off and started playing with her breast.

This made her start to moan.

"Eren" she moaned his name.

His mouth moved to her stomach, where their baby rested, and he planted small kisses on her tummy.

Eren couldn't wait till the little bundle entered the world.

"Can we stop, I'm super tired" Mikasa said. Eren, even though wanting to continue, let his pregnant girlfriend rest.

It had been a long day and she had her first doctor appointment tomorrow.

**Helllloooooo**

**Yes I'm back and this story is continuing but I'm going to be making changes to the earlier chapters like adding more to it, taking out stuff, and fixing errors **

**So look out for more chapters and that. **

**See you next time**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Eren got up earlier then usual for Mikasas doctors appointment. He looked over at the sleeping girl next to him.

"Man Mikasa you sure sleep a lot"

He gave her a nudge to try and wake her; she shifted a little and opened her eyes.

"I'm carrying your child dumbass"

Today marked her eighth week of pregnancy and was also her first prenatal visit.

She took a pillow and smacked him with it.

"Hey!" The pillow came in contact with Erens face.

She just flipped over to her side and fell back asleep.

"You need to get up; you have your doctors' appointment today."

She didn't move.

Eren knew he had a new challenge to face: mood swings.

"Eren, are you two up yet; we're going to be late." His mother asked, banging on the door.

"Mom, can you come help?"

She opened the door and came in. "What's the matter?"

"She's being a pain" Eren whispered, obviously annoyed.

Carla walked over to the side of the bed where Mikasa was and gently shook her, the same way Eren had done, but this time she opened her eyes.

"What" she sat up.

"You have your doctors', now come on; I'll get your clothes."

Eren went over to her bag and pulled out some clothes for her. She had moved in with the Jaegers since her parents didn't want to deal with her being pregnant; they said the only way she could live with them is if she had an abortion, which was out of the question.

"I'll meet you two downstairs" his mother said and left the room.

Eren sat her up and pulled her PJ top off. He was now staring at her shirtless body; her breasts were perfectly round and plump, he began to remember how felt them up the day they had sex.

"Eren" Mikasa whispered as she noticed he was staring at her bare chest.

His green eyes met her gray ones.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Sorry I've been so tired and crabby" She was getting teary eyed.

He pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay, you're pregnant; it'll be all worth it later on."

"Thank you"

"Now come on don't want to be late" He pushed her back and put her bra on over her and slide on a tight gray, long sleeve, shirt over her. He can see her slight baby bump popping out.

He started taking off her pants but she grabbed his hand.

"I can finish the rest."

"Okay" Eren got his things and changed in the bathroom.

"Ready to go" Carla was standing by the door when the two came down.

"Yeah"

"So Eren" his mother spoke up in the car.

He and Mikasa were in the back seat and she had already fallen back asleep on his shoulder.

"You should ask why she's sleeping so much"

"Yeah I was already going to do that."

"How do you feel about all this?" She asked.

Eren hesitated for a second. "Well even though we're young and not ready, I'm still glad it's with her and not anyone else."

His mother smiled. "You'll make it through this" She assured him.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Williams, and I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy." He went over and shook their hands.

He took out a clipboard and started asking her questions, like is she smoking or drinking, medical history, first baby or not."

"Okay now comes the fun part, we got to hear the baby's heart" he put something on her stomach and they began to hear what sounded like horses galloping.

Eren grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "That's our baby's heart" Tears streamed down his face.

She looked at him and started crying to. "I love you Eren"

"Alright any questions"

"I'd like ask why am I so tired all the time."

"That's just the baby making you extra sleepy, it's normal."

After the doctors they stopped at a _Burger King_ for some lunch.

"So Mikasa, what are you going to do about school?" Carla asked.

"Well I still would like to go, and I don't care what people think, I just want to be with my friends and I know they won't care either way."

Eren saw that she had pushed her food away.

"Mikasa you need to eat"

"I feel sick again"

He picked up the hamburger and tried to give it to her. "Mikasa Please"

She laid her head on the table and groaned.

"I guess we'll take the rest home."

After the weekend was over Mikasa was started to feel a bit better now. Since today was their first day back after Marcos death they decided to cheer everyone up by telling them their big news. As of right now the only friends to know are Sasha and Armin.

"What!" Krista slammed her hands on the table.

"When did that happen?" Reiner asked.

"You two had sex!" exclaimed Connie, even though he's done it with Sasha before.

After school they invited their friends out to dinner and told them the news.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Krista said.

"Have you guys seen Jean around" Eren asked.

"Thought you didn't like him." Said Reiner.

"I don't but, after what happened I felt bad."

Reiner took a deep breath. "He doesn't want to come out of his room at all, no one has said anything to him since the funeral; I heard this from his parents."

"Hey how about we throw you guys a baby shower" Sasha said, breaking the sad mood.

"That sounds great, but it's still a little too early." Mikasa said putting a hand on her belly.

"Well of course, oh and can I be its god mother please!"

Mikasa laughed. "We'll see"

"Hey Armin, would you like to be the god father."Eren asked, looking over to his blonde friend.

"Oh yeah sure" he was looking down at his drink with a sad expression.

"Nothing from Annie?"

He shook his head. "It'll be okay, I'm sure she's fine, Johns in prison after all."

"Right; hey if you don't mind I'm going to go home."

"Not at all."

Armin said goodbye to everyone and went on his way home.

He plopped on the couch and started to cry. "I miss her"

Knock knock knock

"Huh, who could that be?"

He went over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Annie?"

Before him was the girl he had missed so much, she was finally back again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Armin" She pulled him into a hug and started sobbing on his shoulder.

"Woah Annie, what happened?"

She didn't answer and continued to sob. He pulled her inside and shut the door.

"Let's go take a seat." They went over to the couch and sat down beside one another.

"Now tell me what happened, and if he hurt you in anyway I swear I'll kill him."

She started at me blankly and had fear in her eyes. She mumbled softly, "I killed him"

"How about this dress" Krista said holding up a short bright yellow dress.

"That would be so cute on you" Sasha gushed over how cute Krista would look in it.

"And how about this one for me" Mikasa said and held a short black dress with a white bow up to her body.

"If it even fits you Mikasa" Sasha said.

"I can't help the fact that I got pregnant right near homecoming day" Mikasa pouted.

"Well at least you're not that….big" Krista tried to sound sympathetic but Mikasa new her stomach was starting to get bigger.

Mikasa decided to just buy the dress anyway and Krista got the yellow one and Sasha got a short and strapless black dress.

After leaving the dress shop they stopped at _P.F Changs _for some lunch.

"What's good here?" Mikasa asked them.

"I like the lo mien" Krista said.

"I like the chicken and rice" Sasha said nibbling on her third egg roll.

"I think I'll get the Lo mein" I put my menu down and my phone started buzzing. "It's Eren, I'll be right back, oh and can you order for me if the waitress comes"

They nodded and I walked outside. "Hey baby"

"Hi Mikasa, I wanted to ask you, what would be the most amazing thing I could ever do for you"

"What are you getting at" I chuckled

"Just answer"

"Okay, I'd love it if you'd tell the whole school how much you love me"

"Deal" And after that he hung up.

"Eren? Hmm wonder what that was about" She proceeded back inside.

When she rejoined her friends they had just finished ordering. "What did Eren want?" Sasha asked, now nibbling on a dumpling.

"Oh nothing" I blushed.

"Sex right" Sasha laughed almost chocking on her food.

"Sasha there is children here and no I think he's up to something though"

"I bet he's gonna ask you to homecoming" Krista said.

"Speaking of asking to homecoming, who are you going with Krista?" Sasha asked. Sasha and I stared her down. She couldn't possibly be going to the dance alone and since Ymir left and hasn't been in school I wonder who it could be.

"Reiner" Krista shot out and put her head down.

"Reiner!"

Sasha started laughing her ass off. "I wonder how you two have sex!"

Just then the waitress came and was staring at Sasha blankly.

Krista had a 'please kill me face' on and I probably did to.

After we ate Krista dropped off Sasha first, since she was getting really annoying, and then took me to Erens.

"How'd it go" He asked. We were lying on his bed together; my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"Both good and bad, I didn't know Krista was with Reiner"

"Yeah they've been together for a couple weeks now"

"Hold on?" I asked. "What happened to Ymir, she hasn't been to school in forever."

"I heard she just skips and goes to the south side of town"

"You mean the bad side of town, what's she doing there?" I asked. I knew that side of town was where all the crimes and such happen but what was she doing there.

"You didn't hear; Ymir has been drinking and smoking lately, that's why Krista left her."

I gave him a blank look. "She what!"

"Annie, I love you so much"

"I love you to Armin."

The blond couple had celebrated their reunion in a rather "special" way. After they had finished Annie pulled the covers on the bed over her chest just in case anyone were to walk in, but his parents weren't home at the moment anyway.

"So tell me what's been going on here." She asked.

"Well first off Mikasa's pregnant"

"I kinda saw that one coming"

"Marco died…"

She turned her head and had a shocked look across her face. "Marco..died"

"Yeah, he killed himself. His parents couldn't accept the fact that he was gay and dating Jean."

"Woah wait this is news to me and Jean and Marco were dating, since when!"

"I heard Eren hooked them up"

Armin paused and spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't give you time to explain, but did you really kill your boss."

She nodded. "He tried to get me to kill you but I refused and took the knife he was holding to his chest"

"Do you have regrets?"

"No!" she said rather sharply. "He deserved it"

"Listen I won't turn you in on one condition."

"You're gonna turn me in!"

"No, just listen. I want to fuck again"

Her angered face turned to a smile. "As you wish"

They began to kiss the same way they had before and had a little fun all over again.

**HI! **

**I'm so sorry it's late but things came up and yeah. And sorry it's short **

**Btw I could use some ideas so hit me up with a review **

**This story is not dead c:**


	16. Chapter 16

Soon enough it was time for homecoming at Shinganshina high. Krista's family was able to lend their party bus to them to use tonight.

Eren and Mikasa were up in Eren's room getting ready for the big dance.

"This is our last homecoming." Eren said putting his arms around Mikasa.

"Let's make tonight memorable" She said a smile forming across her face.

Eren was gonna plant a kiss on her until he heard his phone vibrating in this pocket. He pulled it out and read the screen. "Krista's here."

Eren grabbed Mikasas hand and ran downstairs and out the door.

Krista was outside waiting for them, she had her arm locked with Reiners; still hard to believe they're dating. "Ready" She said greeting them.

They shook their heads and followed her into the party bus where everyone else was. They were greeted by the other couples: Connie with Sasha and Armin with Annie. Bertholt and Jean decided not to come.

"Annie I see you let your hair down tonight." Mikasa said to the girl whose hair is usuallt up.

"Yeah, Armin convinced me."

Armin nodded in agreement.

After some small talk they pulled up at the school. Each couple locking each other's arms they went to the school gym.

They were all having a great time together; Dancing and just being the teens they were.

After a little while it was time to announce the homecoming king and queen.

A student got up onto the stage and held a card in his hand. "I have the nominees for your 2015 homecoming king and queen." Everyone clapped.

"And they are Krista Lenz and Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt and Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer" Everyone clapped for the nominees. "And your winner is" He opened the card. "Annie and Armin!" Cheers filled the gym for the young couple. Annie was literally crying when they put the crown on her and Armin.

After dancing and having fun some more it was time to go home. When Eren and Mikasa got back to his place they completely passed out.

The Monday following homecoming arrived and it was back to school. Krista was standing by her locker when someone snuck up behind her. "Huh what?" The hands removed from her eyes and she looked up to see Ymir. "Ymir? I thought you ditched town."

"Well actually I was in Juvi for a little while but I was let go"

Ymir tried to hug her but Krista flinched away. "Come on Krista baby, I missed you."

"I'm dating Reiner now."

Ymir laughed. "You're dating HIM!"

"Yeah now just get away from me." She shut her locker and walked off.

Ymir grabbed her Wrist. "Krista please listen."

"What?"

"I really want you back, I am so sorry for everything."

"And, prove it"

Ymir pulled Krista closer to her and bent down and kissed her. "Does that prove it?" She asked.

Krista smiled. "Only if you do it again."

Soon September was over and October rolled in. Mikasa was already 2 months pregnant and done with it.

"Uggh Eren get this baby out of me" she groaned.

"You still got a long way to go"

She groaned again.

"Hey guys!" the door to Erens room opened and in came Sasha.

"Sasha how did you get in?" Eren asked.

"Your mom, but I have news."

"Uggh what is it." Mikasa whined.

"Whats up with her?" Sasha asked pointing at Mikasa who had her face in a pillow.

"She still has a little bit of nausea"

"Okay well I wanted to tell you guys that…"

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant now" Mikasa interrupted. "Cause it sure as hell aint fun"

"No, I was gonna say that Ymir and Krista are back together."

"What!" Eren and Mikasa said at the same time.

"Yeah, well bye Connie and I have a date." And with that she walked out.

"Eren" Mikasa moaned more.

"What?" Eren moaned back mimicking her.

She gave him a dirty look but decided to ignore it for her cravings took over. "I want oranges"

"But you don't like oranges"

"But I want Oranges"

Eren sighed and went downstairs and peeled an orange.

"Here" He handed it to her. But she just stared at it. "What, don't you want it?"

"I want French fries now"

"Really"

It was going to be a long night.

Nothing much really happened in the weeks following until Eren got the idea to have a Halloween party at his house.

"Mikasa lets have a Halloween party" He asked her.

She was lying on the bed with her hand rubbing her tummy. "Okay, we can invite everyone."

"Halloweens this Friday, I am so pumped."

"Yeah I know it's your fave holiday"

He sat next to her on the bed and put his hand over hers.

"I know we're young and shouldn't be having kids but I can't help but feel so happy that we are."

"I love you" she smiled.

He kissed her belly then kissed her. "I love you both"

**YUP I am back I kept forgetting to update like seriously but her it is and I didn't read last chapter I forgot what happened so sorry if its not the same and I kinda wanted to speed things up. But see you next chapter3**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Friday had rolled around and Eren and Mikasa were setting up for his big Halloween bash.

They invited all their friends and some other people from school over.

As soon as Mikasa finished putting snacks and drinks out and Eren finished the decorations the first guest arrived.

Eren was dressed as Dracula, Mikasa as Minnie mouse, Sasha was a potato, Connie was Batman, and Jean had a hoarse mask on, Ymir was a cop while Krista was tinkerbell. For some reason Bertholdt and Reiner didn't show up and Armin and Annie were coming later as Armin had a date planned.

"Let's get this party started!" Eren shouted into the crowd as he turned on the music.

Everyone danced their hearts out.

"It's nice too be together again, Krista." Ymir said pinning the small girl against the wall. She planted a kiss on her.

"Yeah" Krista smirked. "We should take the party somewhere else."

"What you wanna do it in Erens room or something." Ymir laughed.

"Of course, where else can we do it?" She asked.

"My place, I got some sex toys we can use too."

"I know but I don't wanna leave the party."

Ymir hesitated but decided to stay also. "Okay, lead the way"

Meanwhile Eren was totally grinding on Mikasa in front of everyone. He felt himself getting hard. "Hey want to go up to my room and finish this" He seductively whispered in her ear. She didn't have to even say yes all she had to do was smile and Eren knew the answer. He grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom. "I'm going to make this the best Halloween ever" He said opening the door. He actually planned this in advance so he set up soft music and candles in their room beforehand. "Wait till you see thi- WHAT THE HELL!"

"AHH" Krista screamed pulling the covers over her breasts.

"What the fuck Jaeger, you're scaring her." Ymir gave him a dirty look.

"Umm may I remind you this is MY room."

"Look me and little Krista just wanted to have some fun." Ymir got out of the bed despite being naked and walked over to Eren. "Got a problem with that"

"Uh yeah, this is my room and I found you two making out naked in it."

After a few minutes of arguing; Ymir and Krista left the party. Eren, still wanting his time with Mikasa, was upset when she declined and went back to the party. He ended up just staying in his room until Armin showed up.

"Who is it?"

"It's Armin"

"Come in"

Armin entered and sat next to Eren on the bed, the soft music still playing and candles still burning bright.

"She decline?"

"No we had the best Halloween sex ever, yes she declined!"

Eren stuffed his face in a pillow and he felt Armin put a hand on this back. "Well you know she's already 2 months pregnant. She's probably not in the mood."

"I guess"

"Come on let's go back dowstairs and party with the others; we can do the Conga line."

That sparked Eren's attention and he followed his friend downstairs.

"Hey everyone we're doing a conga everyone line up!" Eren shouted into the crowd of guests. And so the conga started and as soon as the party had started it was over.

"Well who wants to clean before my parents get home?"

Everyone helped pitch in and helped clean up the house. By the time his parents got home, Eren and the others were already passed out in the living room.

November soon rolled in and Mikasa hit 3 months. Her stomach became more visible and what she feared was starting: Rumors. When she'd walk in the halls at school people would stare and whisper but she tried to ignore it. Eren was also getting strange looks and people asking him if she was raped or is it his. This went on for a few weeks until it was time for thanksgiving break.

After school got out for the day Mikasa was walking to Erens car when a girl grabbed her.

"Hey slut." She covered Mikasa's mouth and dragged her out back. There were two other girls there and they were pounding their fists into their palms.

They slammed her against the wall and started kicking and punching at her. She screamed for help but she was mostly worried about her unborn child.

"Hey! You get away from her!" Mikasa turned to see Eren come back to where they were.

"Oh shit run!" The girls made a run for it before Eren could catch them.

"Mikasa!" She had become unconscious. Eren scooped her up and ran to the car.

"Please be okay. Please" he prayed to himself on the way to the E.R. He looked at her she had Bruises and was bleeding from her mouth. He held back tears at the sight of her.

Two hours after arriving at the E.R they let Eren see her. "She and the baby made it through, she is a little banged up but she'll be okay." The doctor said reading a clip board.

"Mikasa" he ran up to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Eren…I don't wanna go to school anymore"

"But Mikasa you need too."

"I don't wanna! Not it this is what's going to happen."

The way she looked at him Eren knew she was serious. "Mikasa don't drop out."

"I wont, I'll do online school."

"Okay, if you insist."

*Annie*

"Uggh I've suspected this a couple weeks ago but I didn't know for sure." She was holding a pregnancy test in her hand. She swore as she saw the two pink lines form on the stick. "I told him we were doing it without protection too much but he doesn't listen."

"Hey Annie, what you doing." Armin came up behind her.

She hides the test behind her back and tried to put on a smile. "Oh just checking my make-up."

"But you're not wearing make-up and what's that you're holding." He tried grabbing it but she backed away.

"It's nothing."

He tried again. "Is that a pregnancy test?"

Finally he grabbed it and saw the positive test. He turned around too her.

"I'm sorry" She started crying. "I didn't mean for this is happen."

She felt his arms around her. "It's okay; I'm here for you Annie."

"Armin"

He began kissing her. He kept saying I love you between the kisses and soon they brought it over to their room.

After the long make out session they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Got another chapter out **


	18. Chapter 18

"Beat you guys again!" Mikasa jumps up and points her finger at her boyfriend and his best friend. "That's 5-0"

"When did you get so good at Mario Kart, Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, haven't you never played before now." Armin added in.

"Nope, guess i'm naturally talented."

"Can you believe this Annie!?" Eren says looking at the blonde girl, who was biting her thumb and staring at her phone hugging her knees.

"Annie?!" he said again. She looked up.

"Yeah." She put hers her head back down to look at whatever was on her phone that was so important. "Yeah"

They all looked at her with worried looks. "You've been quiet this whole time." Eren was starting to bother her a bit. "You look pale", "Are you sick?", Why'd you even come if all you're gonna do is sit there and not talk." He kept asking her questions which was making her nervous. Eren got really close to her, making her even more nervous. "What's the matter, Annie?"

Annie could feel herself start to shake. "I Feel-"

Eren backed away just in time as she threw up all over herself and the floor.

"Excuse me" She got up and ran to the bathroom, embarrassed.

"What the fuck, Eren!" Armin gave him a not so happy look. "Why don't you stay out of people's business for fucking once." Armin went after Annie, leaving Eren and Mikasa in the living room.

"Mikasa can you clean this up?"

"I'm three months pregnant, you clean it up!" Mikasa left him there and also went to go check up on Annie.

After the mess on the floor was cleaned up the three returned from the bathroom.

But without a word Armin grabbed their coats and went out into the cold november air.

"What's their problem?" Eren asked Mikasa after the door closed.

She stood there in silence.

"Mikasa, Hello?"

She mumbled something but he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"She's pregnant you douche!" He was taken back at what she just said. He didn't know if he was more shocked at her calling him 'douche' or that Annie's pregnant. Then Mikasa went to door and grabbed her coat.

"Mikasa"

Without a word she put her coat on and left the same way Armin and Annie did."

Mikasa ran as far as her pregnant body would let her. She was mad at him; why was he acting like that. She stopped because the cold air was taking it's toll on her. She started to shiver. Looking around she saw nothing, she was on the edge of town. She sat up against a fence and curled into fetal position.

She heard a car roll up to her but she still stayed in her little ball. She could feel the first snow of the season falling on her; she was as cold as ever.

"Mikasa!" she could hear, the voice was close but still sounded distant.

"Mikasa, you're freezing" She felt Eren's arms enveloped her body. "It's okay i'll get you back home." He picked her up and places her in the front seat of his car.

When they got home he put her in front of the fireplace with some hot chocolate. "Here's a blanket" He places it around her. "Why'd you take off" He said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, you were being rude to her. I didn't like that; it's not you."

He pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry you had to freeze."

"Actually you being around me makes me feel warm." She snuggled closer to him.

"I hope you don't catch a cold." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

She started laughing. "Huh?"

"It's funny how i haven't had a miscarriage yet, don't you think?"

"Well that's not something to laugh about it is true. After you getting hurt and now this, i'm glad you're both okay." He began to hold her so close he was almost squeezing her. "I love you so much"

Annie sat on the edge of the bed listening to her music. She still wasn't feeling too well and wanted to throw up again. Armin came back in and gave her some water. He sat next to her and began rubbing her back. "How you feeling."

"Armin…..I want an abortion."

He got up and stepped away from her. "You're not serious!"

She nodded.

"And you didn't ask me if that was okay! It's not just your kid you know"

She started sobbing. "I'm sorry, i don't want to do this."

"Yes, but you're preventing a new life from living."

"I know"

"And you're okay with that"

"Of course not."

"Then don't get it done."

"Uggh" She stormed out. He decided to just let her be.

A few hours later, Armin had already went to bed but Annie didn't come back up. The door creaked open and Annie came in. "Armin" She whispered.

He sat up and looked at her, rubbing his eyes from tiredness. "Huh?"

"I need to tell you something important."

"What is it now."

She came over and sat next to him. "Armin, i'm sorry but the child is not yours."

There was a moment of silence. "This isn't just an excuse to get an abortion is it?"

"No! Enough of that, i didn't tell you this but since my old boss was ...you know what was going on when he kidnapped me."

"That fucking bastard." Armin swore under his breath. "But how do i know that you're telling the truth, we were having sex to."

"I was supposed to get my period when i was still with my boss, i didn't, but at the time i didn't realize it."

"I see. I don't blame you for not wanting it, but it's still a life. How about we raise it together; forget that it's actually his and not mine."

There was another silence. "So how'd you realize this."

"I was looking at the calendar downstairs."

" So what do you think"

"I wanna get rid of it."

"Annie…"

"Please"

"No! I can't let you."

"Okay, but can i stay with you tonight." She gave him puppy eyes which she'll only do for him and no one else, she'd die if anyone saw her like that.

"Of course you can."

-To be Continued-

Hey! what's this a new chapter? yup finally right. I'm finally a senior in high school so i've been busy keeping my grades up and stuff so sorry for slow chapters also i'm not updating any stories until this one is over (I'm expecting maybe 30+ chapters for this) also i'm kinda had mixed feelings about making Annie pregnant idk should she keep the baby or not 0-0 you decide XD


	19. Chapter 19

*You're gonna see a huge change in some characters in this chapter*

A week had gone by and it was the last of school before they went on thanksgiving break. Eren was in his English class with Ms. Ral when it occurred to him that she and Mr. Ackerman were still not married.

"Ms. Ral, can i ask you something." Eren asked at the end of class.

"Yes,what is it?" she was filing some papers on her desk.

"When's your wedding, isn't it supposed to be this weekend."

"Well… you see my dad became ill and is in the hospital right now. But he's doing better and we're now set for a December wedding. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you, things have been quite hectic."

"It's okay"

"Hey Eren! Come on!" He turned to see Mikasa and Sasha by the door waiting for him.

"Coming" He started to walk towards them but Ms. Ral stopped him.

"Wait,Eren."

"Yes"

She had what looked like a serious face but she soon looked up at him with a smile. "Don't forget to tell the others"

"I will" 'What was that all about' He thought to himself and joined the two girls.

"What'd Ms. Ral want?" Mikasa asked, locking hands with her boyfriend.

"Oh, she just wanted to tell us that the wedding was moved to December."

"Okay"

"Hey have any of you guys seen Connie today?" Sasha asked.

They had not seen him all day, which is strange because he's always by Sasha's side.

They shook their heads.

"He always tells me if he's not gonna show up." She started to get worried. What if he's cheating on me." tears formed in her eyes.

Mikasa broke away from Eren to hug her friend. "Don't think that"

"Hey,Sasha!" A familiar voice came from behind.

"Connie!" She literally almost tackles him over with joy. "Where were you and why didn't you call me!?"

"Woah calm down. I woke up late and then didn't realize i didn't charge my phone so it was dead."

"Not buying it."

Connie takes off his bag and digs around for his phone and pulls it out. He tries turning it on but no response. "See it's dead."

He grabs her wrist and slams it in the palm of her hand. "It's dead!"

"Sorry, i just thought maybe you'd cheated on me."

He felt hurt by her words. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. "I'm sorry"

"Sasha?"

She continues murmuring "I'm sorry" to herself.

"Sasha, what's the matter?" Mikasa asks, putting a hand on her back to comfort her.

Sasha grabs her and pushes her to the ground. " Get away from me!"

She pushes them outta the way and runs down the hall. Just then the bell rings signaling the start of classes.

"Mikasa!" Eren rushes to pick her up off the floor. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but what's wrong with Sasha."

"I've gotta go get to class, and don't worry about Sasha, i'll take care of it." Connie assured them.

"You know you really gotta stop putting yourself in danger!" Eren lashes out at her after Connie leaves and is outta sight.

"I can take care of myself!"

"No, how about you stay home for now on and only go out if i say so."

"Eren!"

He gets close to her face and points his finger up at her. "You will do as i say, you got that or are you too busy getting hurt again and putting you and our baby in danger."

She pushes him into a locker. "You know what i know you're trying to be protective and all but that's just going to far. Fuck you Eren! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!"

"Excuse me, but what did you just say to me!" He looked angrier than she'd ever seen him before. She was terrified.

"Please, don't hit me!" she cried out.

"So, you want me to be the one to hit you next?!"

"No, please!"

Just before Eren can, Mikasa's screaming made Ms. Ral and several other teachers come out of their rooms.

"Eren! What is the meaning of this."Ms. Ral came between the two, breaking things up. "what happened?"

"It's okay Ms. Ral, it was just an argument. No big deal."

"Well i heard you say you were going to hit her. You don't do that Eren!"

"You're not my mom, so stop acting like it!"

"Oh i sure as hell will get your mom over here and she'll tell you the same damn thing."

Another teacher came by telling Ms. Ral to calm down.

"Just get these two out of here."

Later that night Mikasa packed her bags and said she was going back home. Eren did feel bad about how he acted but he did feel he and Mikasa needed time apart after living together.

"So we're officially over?" he asked when she was waiting outside for her mom to come get her. Her parents had eventually forgiven her and accepted her pregnancy.

"No, we just need time apart. Think of it as a hiatus."

"Yeah, a hiatus."

"Mikasa" she turned around to see her mom waving at her.

"Goodbye, Eren"

She walked away out into the night.

"I love you!"

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of his words but she never looked back and instead joined her mom in the car and took off.

The next day signaled the first day of break and Mikasa lay awake in her bed from a night of little sleep.

She picked up her phone from her nightstand and saw that she had quite a few messages; even though she had blocked Erens number. She saw there was several texts from Sasha saying she was sorry and wanted to hang out.

She called Sasha and she quickly picked up.

"Hello?'

"Hi, Sasha. It's Mikasa."

There was a pause.

"Mikasa? Listen i'm super sorry. I have my period so i'm a little out of it lately"

"Ha i remember those days."

"Yeah, you still wanna come over?"

"Sure, i'll invite Annie too."

"Okay, i'd invite Krista and Ymir but they went on vacation on Kristas family yacht."

"lucky them."

"I know right, well see in a few."

They hung up and Mikasa headed on over there.

*At Sashas*

"Eren really did that to you!" Sasha was in shock to hear the story about what happened yesterday. Mikasa told them everything from the fight, to the almost abuse, and even the hiatus break up.

"Can't believe it either." Annie said.

"By the way, Annie,i've been meaning to ask but how many weeks are you."

"Oh i'm 7 weeks."

"So did you talk to Armin about it'"

"Yes, i decided to not get the abortion. The reason being i wanna know who my baby's dad is."

"What do you mean? Isn't it Armin."

"I hope so, but remember my old boss kidnapped me and raped me and then two days later i came back to Armin and we had sex, so i don't know who it is. I told Armin i missed my period while i was with my boss i realised my assumption was wrong as i actually missed it about a week later."

"I feel left out being the only non pregnant one here." Sasha gave a pouting face.

"Don't get any ideas." Mikasa said taking a sip of her sweet tea. She turns back to Annie. "You know you can get a paternity test before the baby is born?"

"Really? Well then i can just try that."

The conversation turned back to Mikasa.

"So Mikasa, do you think you'll go back to Eren anytime soon. You don't want to go through this alone." Sasha said nodding towards Mikasa belly.

"Of course not! I actually wanna be with him now but i don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay enough talk about pregnancy stuff!" Sasha jumps from the floor to on top of the bed. "let's go shopping!" She shouts out and jumps off the bed running towards the door to grab her purse from behind it. "Come on guys."

The two girls nod and follow Sasha downstairs.

"I'll drive" Annie said taking her car keys out.

"Okay it's not like i have a car...or a license" Sasha put her head down in shame for it was sad that she was 17 and still had to rely on others to drive her around.

"Well i can drive but i just don't have a car, i did borrow Erens a few times though." Mikasa said as they buckled into Annie's tan pontiac.

"What kind of car did Eren have again?" Annie asked.

"I think it was a Mustang Gt, a black one."

"Lucky bastard."

"Well that's what you get when your dads a doctor."

Mikasa started having flashbacks to yesterday's event and remembered that she never asked Sasha about it.

"Say Sasha, what was yesterday all about?"

Sashas face turned from happy to gloomy in an instant. "Well you see...i had this boyfriend back in freshman year, before we met, and his name was George. He was like a friend to me, until one day he cheated on me. So ever since i've been really careful and get worried when i don't hear from Connie."

"But what was with the i'm sorry's"

"I just didn't want him to be mad at me."

"Sasha, Connie loves you more than the world."

"Well he's been quiet lately" Sasha looked down and stared at her feet as the car hit a bump.

"How about we turn on the radio." Mikasa said, trying to enlighten the mood.

She presses the button on the car stereo and the song Chandelier by Sia comes on, reminding of the day Eren and Armin were singing to it in the car that day. The memory replays over and over again until tears stream down her cheeks.

"Mikasa" The sound of Annie's voice broke her thoughts. "Are you crying?"

Mikasa wipes the tears away. "No, just thinking about stuff."

"Well we're here."

This was getting too long so sorry if it ended weird i just didnt know where to end it so it got super long and yes major things happened this chapter

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) until next time which will be soon


	20. Coming soon and yes this time for real!

Coming soon chapter 20!

And yes this time for real!


End file.
